El cielo entre tus manos
by Tsukiyomu
Summary: Sakura es hija del ministro diplomático del país Sivàn, mientras que Syaoran es un habitante desconocido en aquel País. Sus destinos se entrelazan por un infortunio o ¿estaba previsto?.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Hola! Esta es una historia creada para su diversión enbase a mis personajes adorados que, como todos saben pertenecen a CLAMP =)**

**Espero que les guste y... COMENZEMOS!!**

**

* * *

****EL CIELO ENTRE TUS MANOS**

**País de Siván**

**Capítulo 1**

_**"La sangre corrió mientras me adentraba **_

_**en las ventanas de tu alma"**_

Aquel día sería muy espcial en el país de Siván. Habría bailes, música, luz de vela y hermosos vestidos que, ocuparían lugar en el gran salón de palacio.

Pero había una joven que sentía...

¿Emoción?

Negativo.

¿Felicidad?

Negativo.

A sus veinte años los vestidos no le interesan como a las demàs muchachas, creìa que las luces no la favorecían y lo bailes le gustaban pero siempre y cuando fueran en primer. Lamentablemente, para ella, debía asistir por dos simples razones que adoran las personas: protocolo y apariencia.

La velada que se celebrará la llaman: _Ahév_.

El significado de la fiesta le gusta, es acerca del amor y cada vez que llega esta fecha, se pregunta si las personas que la celebran han meditado sobre su significado, ya que, a sus veinte años siente que no ha hecho nada que se pueda considerar un acto de amor. Una acción que la haga sentir una persona completa.

Graciás a todos los que viven en este país y, a quien los rige espiritualmente, nunca han tenido que sufrir los horrores de una guerra, para ser más exactos, no han estado ni cerca de participar en una, más explicitamente, se podría decir que con suerte conocen la definición correcta de esta palabra de dos sílabas.

Siván es un país de geografía tan hermosa que calma a quién sea.

La joven de castaños cabellos se encontraba sentada sobre un césped verde y brillante, mientras se protegía del sol gracias a un árbol que sostenía hermosas y estrelladas hojas anaranjadas. En el paraje podía apreciar un sin fin de colinas con arbustos en diferentes tonalidades y al final, en el inmenso horizonte, con placer y un total agrado sentía que tenía la suerte de apreciar un sol tan grande como los deseos de vivir aventuras que poseía su corazón.

-- Sakura Kinomoto -- ese es su nombre. En cierto modo le agrada... es pacífico.

Paz.

-- Hola, Meiling -- ella es una de sus amigas. Es la felicidad en persona. Rie, canta, baila y salta. Esas son acciones que denotan felicidad sin duda alguna. Una persona que esta deprimida no sería dueño de tal energía. Aunque a veces es fácil fingir... más de lo que cualquier persona pensaría... mucho más.

-- ¿Cómo estás, Sakura? ¿de nuevo soñando con la aventura que algún día vivirás? -- preguntó sentandose a su lado -- deberías estar poniendote linda para hoy en la noche.

-- Tú también.

-- Yo no lo necesito. Soy divina -- la castaña rió -- Antes de que lo olvide -- dijo buscando algo en el bolso que traía -- Tomoyo Daidouji, te envió esto.

-- ¿Por qué llamas a las personas por sus nombres y apellidos?, Meiling Li.

-- No lo sé -- respondió mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete de color café que estaba atado con hilo grueso y blanco.

Lo desato y cuando lo logró pudo descubrir un hermoso prendedor que tenía la forma de una pluma plateada, adornada con detalles de color verde que, parecían pequeños trozos de una piedra preciosa.

-- Es hermoso -- dijeron al unisóno. Tomoyo siempre habia sido luz para Sakura. Un camino a seguir. Su sonrisa era como los ansiados rayos de sol en invierno.

-- A mi me regaló un collar -- acotó Meiling y de su bolso sacó un paquete igual al de la castaña pero, cuando lo abrió, pudieron ver un collar con diferentes piedras, y cada una de ellas tenía uno de los colores pertenecientes al arcoiris.

En una palabra: Hermoso.

-- Cuando me los entregó me pidió que los usaramos esta noche. Le dije que yo lo haría... despues de todo el vestido que me compró mi padre es de color rojo. Este collar le dará vida. Será como mi personalidad -- Sakura sonrió.

-- Estoy segura de eso -- la castaña posó sus ojos en el obsequio y sonrió nuevamente.

Cuando llegó a su casa pudo ver a su perfecta hermana mayor alborotada, porque tenía una uña desarreglada. ¡_¿A quién le importa?!,_ se preguntó Sakura, _además, usará guantes como siempre._

_Esta desquiziada..._

_Absurda._

Ya en su dormitorio, sobre su blanda y cómoda cama, estaba el vestido que debería usar. Era hermoso y, coincidentemente, el broche que le regaló que le había entregado Meiling en nombre de Tomoyo, sería un complemento perfecto. El vestido era de color blanco. La joven calculó que, indudablemente, arrastraría no solo la parte de abajo del vestido, además, se agregarían aquellas largas cintas de color verde que adornaban el vestido a la altura de la cintura con la intención de marcar la figura femenina a su máximo nivel . La parte superior es sin tirantes. Bastante provocativo. En el centro del pecho tiene un detalle hermoso, es un broche de plata y del cuelgan dos cadenas finas del mismo material.

Al mirarse en el espejo no le agradó completamente lo que vió. Una muchacha de estructura corporal media, ojos grandes y verdes. Pelo corto, a la altura del mentón, liso y del color de las hojas de los árboles en otoño cuando estan apunto de caer, tonalidad que lograba un contraste especial con su piel trigueña y sus rosados labios carnosos.

El vestido le quedó muy bien, al menos se sentía cómoda, que es un punto fundamental e importante, y el prendedor de pluma se veía glorioso entre sus cabellos. Es lo que más le gustaba. Mientras términaba de arreglarse el cabello, entró su madre en el dormitorio, mirandola con ternura y amor incondicional. Estaba radiante y hermosa como siempre, con su largo cabello de ondulados movimientos.

Su madre se llamaba Nadeshko Kinomoto.

-- Hija ¿estás lista? -- preguntó mientras ponía un hermoso collar plateado alrededor del cuello de la joven. Estaba frio así que se estremeció.

-- Si, madre -- le sonrió.

Cuando estuvieron en el salón del primer piso del castillo señorial de los Kinomoto, Sakura pudo ver a la _desquiziada_, es decir, a su hermana con un antifaz. En un primer momento pensó que estaba avergonzada por su evidente histeria pero prefirió preguntar a que se debía que la "perfecta Ricka" no les concediera el privilegio de mostrarles su linda cara.

-- ¿No te lo había dicho? -- le preguntó Nadeshko extrañada. La castaña la miró de la misma manera -- el rey desea que, debido a que es el último año de su gobierno, este año sea una fiesta de máscaras. Dijo que lo considera más emocionante para los jovenes, incluyendo su hijo, el príncipe de Siván.

-- No sabes cuanto... -- expresó mientras rodaba los ojos.

-- Iré a ver algún antifaz que convine con tu vestido.

Mientras su hermana miraba si la uña mal arregleda se notaba con los guantes que traía, Sakura esperaba que lloviera, de esa manera el carruaje que las esperaba afuera y luego las transportaría hasta su destino, quedaría tapado en barro pero, no podía tener tanta suerte, ya que, por el pasillo, poco minutos después, pudo ver como se aproximaba por el pasillo su madre con un antifaz blanco con detalles plateados y verdes.

_¡Qué suerte!_

Al llegar al castillo se sentía como un pájaro que se había caido de la inmensidad celestial. En vez de estar volando entre las nubes, sufría en la tierra aparentando ser alguien que no era ni llegaría a ser. Se sentía como un ave con las alas atadas y el castillo sería su jaula de turno.

En el salón pudo admirar el número de personas que ya habían llegado. Estaban alegres y con máscaras. Sería más difícil que pudiera encontrar a sus amigas: Tomoyo y Meiling. Cuando las buscaba no pudo evitar concentrarse en las máscaras de los presentes. Eran preciosas. Se preguntó si sus corazones eran iguales y si su alegría sería auténtica. Era casi imposible averiguarlo porque no podía ver sus ojos.

La música estaba compuesta por instrumentos de cuerda y viento. Tranquila, amena, clásica, suave, en tanto, los presentes estaban inquietos y expectantes a lo que puediera suceder esa noche. Quizás entre las cortinas de seda bordadas con hilos de oro naciera una nuevo romance o alguien dijera algo tan impulsivo que fuera mal visto por los demás, convirtiendose en la victima de la hipocresia de la sociedad. También podría suceder que el vestido de una de las invitadas no fuera el más apropiado para un baile de esta magnitud. Nada que afecte el ecosistema del mundo pero, si algo para entretener a las masas.

-- Sakura -- llamó alguien con delicada voz. Al darse cuenta descubrió que era la voz de Tomoyo y se encontraron nuevamente en un abrazo -- ¿cómo has estado? -- sonrió mientras se separaban.

-- Mejor de lo que creerías. Mi padre regresa esta semana de su viaje y, de esa manera, podré ver a mi madre sonreir más tranquilamente.

-- ¿Oigo sarcasmo en tu voz?

-- Yo no diría que, precisamente, es sarcasmo pero, vivir de apariencias destruye. De cierta forma puedo decir que me agrada el trabajo de mi padre... lo mantiene lejos -- Tomoyo la abrazó.

¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-- No lo creerias -- sonrió -- los aliados de nuestro país son adorables. Las personas de Tamuz son cálidas y alegres, pero, como las dos sabemos, no es solo apariencia.

Con la conversación comenzó a pasar el tiempo, no sintierón los números que abanzaron las agujas del reloj. Dieron vueltas alrededor del salón pero no encontraban a Meiling. En un momento pensaron que estaban buscando mal pero, cuando llegaron a una pergóla que estaba en el jardín posterior del palacio la vieron sentada con una flor en la mano.

Cuando llegaron a su lado notaron que a través de sus ojos se escapaba el dolor o la tristeza pero... no podía ser felicidad.

-- ¿Estás bien, Meiling? -- preguntó Tomoyo.

-- No -- respondió aún jugando con la flor - Mi padre... él... se fue.

-- ¿A dónde? -- Sakura la insitó a seguir hablando.

-- A...

Temieron la respuesta. Había sólo un lugar en aquel mundo que empezaba con esa vocal. No era una buena señal.

-- ¿Por qué asistieron? -- preguntó Tomoyo sin comprender nada.

-- Conoces la respuesta mejor que la anterior -- habló seria y mirandolas fijamente.

-- Apariencia -- suspiró la castaña.

-- Señoritas, Su majestad Clow Reed, pide que todos sus invitados estén presentes -- el hombre que hablaba, supusieron las jovenes, sería uno de los asistentes del rey o un servidor.

En el salón se podía ver a la magnificencia del país, parado elegantemente en su tarima, con un traje refinado, un gesto amable, una sonrisa hermosa, pelo oscuro y una corona grande que, seguramente, debía pesar mucho.

Pobre.

-- Queridos subditos -- comenzó a hablar justo cuando extendía los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a todos los presentes -- me honran con su presencia. Estos años en que he gobernado he tenido la satisfacción de que todo en este reino siga siendo paz y armonía como lo habían hecho mis antecesores pero, cabe destacar que solo a través de ustedes mismos...

En ese momento, Sakura pudo ver a través de los vidrios de uno de los tantos ventanales del salón, se acercaba un fino carruaje negro con caballos del mismo color. Nunca supo como entraron ni porque los dejaron ingresar pero llegó a irrumpir la fiesta. Llegó a interrumpir al rey.

Llegó a interrumpir la vida de Sakura Kinomoto.

Sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, la música había comenzado a sonar de nuevo y en un parpadeo el carruaje ya no estaba. Tenía curiosidad de saber quién era. Más de la apropiada. No pudo ver quién bajó pero, lo más extraño era que no entendía porqué, pero su corazón se había paralizado y acelerado por un cuantos segundos.

-- ¿Estás bien, hija? -- era su madre. Ella había notado que el tiempo pasó diferente para su pequeña. Cuando despertó de aquel trance notó que sus amigas bailaban animadamente con dos apuestos jovenes. Sonreían y disfrutaban. Le alegró ver sonreir a Meiling otra vez.

-- Si, madre. Es solo que me quedé pensando en las palabras del rey -- Nedeshko tocó el hombro de su hija y, a continuación, se alejó.

Sakura se preguntaba cuantos minutos se habría quedado mirando a través de la ventana, pero empezaba a creer que había soñado con el carruaje. Era la única explicación, ya que, nadie había entrado por las grandes puertas del lugar. Las luces de las velas lograron distraerla, el reflejo en el piso de piedra blanca y brillante era fascinante, además, los diferentes colores de los vestidos de las damás que danzaban se reflejaban en el, convirtiendo la escena en una obra de arte.

Sintió un escalofrio cuando alguien acarició su hombro sin permiso.

-- ¿Me regalaría un baile? -- preguntó alguien cerca de su oido. Volteó para ver quien era pero se quedó muda al ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Alto, elegante, con ojos intensos e indolentes del color del ámbar. Él la miró con cierta burla debido a su reacción y luego sus ojos desendieron por su cuerpo para volver a clavarse en aquellos espejos verdes. Rió ante el temblor de las manos de la joven-- ¿Me regalaría un baile, señorita? -- su voz era suave pero a la vez decidida -- me retiro, puedo ver que la he asustado.

-- Se equivoca -- respondió molesta y, lamentablemente, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-- Entonces... -- respondió ofreciendo su brazo para conducirla al lugar de la pista de baile que él considerara más adecuado.

Aunque intento con todas sus fuerzas evitarlo, lo miró con toda la atención que sus sentidos le permitieron. Tenía ojos hermosos de tonalidad penetrante, el pelo revoltoso y castaño y la piel... El brazo que la conducía era fuerte y sus pasos decididos, por esa razón, caminó intentando parecer segura y un poco altiva a su lado.

Sakura, estando cerca de la ventana por la cual había visto el carruaje negro, comenzaron a bailar. Él mantenia la distancia y la castaña sentía que lo hacía para que estuviera cómoda pero, ella no puedo evadir aquellas sensaciones en su piel. Nunca había estado más pendiente de la mano de un hombre alrededor de su cintura, del roce de su pierna contra la de ella, de una de sus manos en directo contacto con su piel creando un camino de hormigas hasta su estómago o, sencillamente, de los ojos de un hombre.

-- Sakura Kinomoro -- la aludida se sorprendió cuando él pronunció su nombre. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que tuviera aquel color de ojos y esa intensidad al mirar.

-- ¿Nos concemos? -- preguntó sin pensar.

-- Yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Sakura.

-- ¿Tenemos a alguien en común? -- no entedía a que se refería pero él la apretó contra sí susurrandome al oído : _Tu padre..._

Dos jovenes corrían apresuradamente en los jardines del rey. Estaban asustadas y cansadas mientras estaban siendo perseguidas por alguien a quién no reconocían. Una de ellas tenía el pelo castaño y los guantes sucios, una parte de su vestido había sido arrancada. Con dificultad conseguía aire para no ser atrapada por el ágil cazador.

La joven cayó y alguien se abalanzó sobre ella.

-- ¿Me acompañas? -- preguntó el joven mientras sostenía la mano de la castaña y su cintura firmemente.

-- No... no te conozco.

-- Me llamo Syaoran. Ya te lo había dicho.

-- Tener conciencia de tu nombre no implica conocerte.

-- Si vamos afuera me puedes conocer mejor.

-- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? En este país no existe la prostitución ni las ventas fáciles por si no lo sabías. Esta penalizado con la muerte -- él sonrió.

Tomó más fuerte la cintura de la joven, hasta el punto de hacerle daño con sus dedos. Sus hombros estaban tensos y su respiración entre cortada. La conducía a un lugar del cual ella no tenía conocimiento alguno y la boca de aquel hombre sostenía una sonrisa indesifrable.

-- Sueltame... por favor.

-- Nada va a pasar... lo prometo.

_Sin saber porqué confié en él... en Syaoran._

Habían abierto sus piernas y escarvado con dedos furiosos su intimidad para obtener la sangre que probaría su virginidad. El hombre depositó con toda la precisión y cuidado posible las gotas de rojo color en un frasco del porte de su dedo meñique y luego golpeó a la muchacha en la cabeza con algo duro.

Una piedra.

Sus ojos se apagarón. Estaba muerta...

-- Sakura, la verdad es que vine a... vine a...

Un grito desconsolado.

-- ¿Qué fue eso? -- exclamó la castaña. Él la miró fijamente.

Sin importarle y soltandose del agarre de su acompañante comenzó a correr en la dirección de la que provenía el grito. Alguien seguramente se había caído o se había perdido y necesitaba ayuda. A su lado corría Syaoran.

Al llegar a un laberinto que poseía el palacio, Sakura no pudo evitar horrorizarse. Sin quererlo se ahogó en un grito y tapó sus ojos con ambas manos. El paisaje era macabro.

Sakura y Syaoran se quitaron las máscaras y vieron que la cabeza de la joven estaba mirando al lado contrario de donde estaban ellos. Su vestido había sido arrancado y el cráneo destruido con una piedra que estaba a su lado derecho.

Sus dedos estaban retorcidos y los guantes que traía se encontraban cubiertos con sangre. El pelo revuelto y las piernas abiertas.

A la muchacha le habían abierto la piel desde la traquea hasta el comienzo del pubis, luego de izquierda a derecha. De cadera a cadera. La piel caía sobre sus extremidades y parte del suelo, la sangre corría y habían espacios en su cuerpo.

Faltaba el corazón y el útero.

-- ¿Quién... sería capaz? -- murmuró la castaña tapando su boca. Según sus padres y todos los habitantes del país, esto jamás sucedería en Siván.

Syaoran la miró y se acercó al cuerpo calmadamente. Tocó la punta de los dedos de los pies con cuidado de no mancharse con el líquido vital.

-- Ya se enfrió...

Caminó hasta Sakura y la abrazó. Ella no pudo entender su gesto pero... sus brazos eran tan cálidos.

Sin previó aviso se acercaban muchos pasos desde la distancia y de un momento a otro un gran número de personas que, antes se encontraban en el salón, habían llegado hasta donde estaban ellos.

Una muchacha gritaba desesperada apuntando a Syaoran: _¡es él! ¡él lo hizo!_

_"No puede ser... ella es amiga de mi hermana... entonces..."_

Cuando la joven sentió que ya no podía respirar se soltó del abrigo que le había propinado su acompañante.

_¿Quién era él?_

Un, dos, tres pasos hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de la muchacha. Los guantes era lo único que conservaba. Pelo castaño... _¿castaño?_ Sakura sin pensarlo se arrodillo al lado de la joven. La noche se había quedado muda y los espectadores también. En el momento en que su vestido blanco hizo contacto con el cuerpo, este se empezó a teñir de rojo y sus manos goteban un líquido vital. Temerosa tomó su cabeza entre sus manos para poder ver el rostro del cadaver, la giró hacia ella descubriendo lo sospechado... lo indeseado.

Su respiración cesó y luego se convirtió en un lamento: _Ri... Ricka..._

La soltó para poder abrazarse mientras cerraba lo ojos y apretaba los dientes en busca de calma pero no podía conseguirlo, ya que, aún podía escuchar los gritos de la muchacha.

Lo acusaba a él.

Lo acusaba en gritos desesperados.

A Syaoran.

--­ Pero... él estaba conmigo...

* * *

**Muy bien!! este es el primer cápitulo... obvio xD! **

**Espero que o hayan disfrutados y por favor dejen reviws con: opiniones, quejas o lo que deseen =)**

**Un beso!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!!! Como han estado?? yo muy bien y ocupada con tramites de la universidad ¬¬... en fin, me quedó un poco de tiempo para escribir sobre esta hermosa pareja que es invención de CLAMP!**

**Comenzemos!!**

**

* * *

**

"EL CIELO ENTRE TUS MANOS"

**Capítulo 2**

**"¿Estaré confundida por la candidez de tus brazos?**

Cuando Sakura Kinomoto, hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, marquéz, consejero y ministro diplomático del rey de las tierras de Siván; tercera hija de un exitoso matrimonio, abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar fijarse en que, a través de su ventana, estaba aquel sol inmenso que conocía muy bien pero, que en ese momento, pareciera que el que debía acompañar el día debería ser la luna. Astro discreto, apacible y tranquilizador, en vez del fuego que observaba en ese momento.

El día debería ser gris.

Al levantarse notó que el cuerpo estaba cansado, pesado, hasta un tanto molesto. Se miró al espejo y pudo ver que su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban caídos, ojerosos, tristes mientras que su pelo...

_¡¿Qué importa mi pelo?!_

Se sentó en la silla y quizo peinarse pero no tenía ganas, así que mientras reunía la suficiente energía para mover el cepillo desde la raíces hasta las puntas de sus cabellos tamborileó rápidamente sus dedos sobre el tocador de madera fina que le habían regalado cuando ella solo tenía escasos cuatro años. Adoraba aquellos detalles que rodeaban el espejo; adoraba las manillas de plata y oro que permitian abrir cada uno de los cajones que poseía y de esta manera admiraba al buen hombre que debió fabricarlo con tanto trabajo y esmero porque, sin duda alguna, era hermoso.

Alzó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con sus ojos verdes y opacos, con aquellas ojeras que no la favorecían, sin olvidar que uno de sus encantos era su sonrisa pero, al menos por ese día, tarde y noche, había dudas de que floreciera con sincera naturalidad.

-- ¡Señorita! -- exclamó una mucama que traía un enterizo y una cofía que la envejecia, ya que, aunque no estaba permitido Sakura le había preguntado su edad y no era tanta como parecía -- Señorita, por favor acompañeme.

La castaña la miró "¿_A dónde?"._ Ganas de moverse no tenía y menos seguir el ritmo acelerado con el que se había presentado en su dormitorio la mujer que la atendía desde que ella tenía uso de razón.

-- El señorito Touya... esta aqui -- sonrió la mujer acomodando los mechones mas desordenados de los cabellos de la joven.

-- ¿Volvió? -- la alegria de la castaña se expresó en sus ojos pero no llegó a hacerla presente en sus labios.

Como muerto resucitado salió de su habitación corriendo por todos los pasillos de su casa para llegar al comedor, donde seguramente estaría su hermano en compañia de su madre. Su alma estaba contenta pero no podía externalizarla. Hace meses no veía a su hermano y semanas que no recibian una carta. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos abrazar a aquel que la habia cuidado celosamente durante toda su infancia y principios de la adolescencia.

Frenó bruscamente al ver que habían dos personas más alrededor de la mesa. Primero se impacto ante la sorpresa pero, secundariamente, se sonrojó al recordar que estaba en camisa de dormir y descalza.

-- ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! -- exclamaba siguiendo sus pasos su dama de compañia

-- póngase esto que hay invitados -- exclamó mientras la abrigaba con una bata y zapatillas de levantar.

-- Lo noté... -- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior atando la cinta que mantedría en su lugar la bata de seda rosada.

-- Toda la vida con lo mismo ¿No, monstruo? -- sonrió el joven burlonamente mientras tomaba con elegancia la taza de porcelana que contenía la infusión de agradable olor.

-- Touya... -- quizó gritar de verguenza y atentar contra su hermano mayor pero, en vez de eso, corrió a su lado y lo abrazó al creer que si su hermano sonreía no debía estar informado de los sucesos acontecidos la noche anterior -- No sabes que... que...

-- Tranquila, Sakura. A todos nos llega el momento de nuestro último aliento. Es inevitable.

-- Pero... pero... -- balbuceó la castaña mientras se alejaba de él clavando sus ojos en los de su hermano y apoyando cada mano en un lado de los hombros del joven -- pero... ¿así?

-- No eres quién para decir cuando y como nuestro Señor debe despojarnos de quienes amamos, Sakura. Tenlo en cuenta. Debes aprender a vivir o, al menos, acostumbrarte al dolor.

-- Si... Touya... -- la joven suspiró y se sentó en la silla vacia que estaba junto a su hermano, mirando sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas cubiertas con el camisón.

-- Hija... -- habló suave y arrastradamente Nadeshko -- Te presento al Detective Yukito Tsukishiro. Él llegó a cubrir el caso de tu herm... -- se atragantó con las palabras bajando la mirada. Luego respiró profundo -- El señor Tsukishiro va a investigar lo que pasó con Ricka.

-- Es un placer, Señorita Kinomoto -- ante tan dulce voz Sakura no pudo evitar alzar la mirada encontrandose con aquellos labios que sostenían una sonrisa amable y los ojos desaparecían con la expresión.

-- Igualmente, Señor Tuskishiro -- respondió con una sutíl reverencia realizada con su cabeza. Suspiró para reunir valor y lo miró fijamente -- le deseo toda la suerte y deposito toda mi esperanza en que usted sea la persona capaz de encontrar al culpable del asinato de mi hermana.

-- Se lo agradezco y espero cumplir con sus expectativas -- aún mantenía la sonrisa que impedía ver en sus ojos.

El cielo seguía resplandeciendo en Siván pero, Sakura habría dado lo que fuera por ver una nube en el cielo que la acompañara en su tristeza.

Habían muchas personas en la Iglesia, más de las que conocía, de las que deseaba ver y no entendía que hacían ahi, si muchos de ellos siquiera habian socializado con su hermana pero, encontró la respuesta rápidamente, apariencia. En aquel país armonioso que se jactaba de su ideal de paz y que lo habían logrado durante siglos vivían de apariencia.

_Nada es lo que parece.._

Sentada en aquel banco de madera duro, sentía una extraña sensación en sus oidos, que era producida por el eco de los altos y bajos de la voz del clérigo que estaba dando la ceremonia de despedida para Ricka Kinomoto. La sacó de su autismo un sollozo escandaloso que provino de unos asientos más atrás de donde ella se econtraba, quizo mirar pero su madre tomó su mano derecha apretándola con fuerza. Miró a aquel rostro jovial que poseía aquella que la había llevado en su vientre durante nueve meses y se detuvo al notar que, minusiosamente habían grandes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, descubriendo así que también había llorado pero cuando estuvo sin compañia. La joven castaña se sintió extraña, un frio recorrió su cuerpo sintiendose débil, tonta, hipersensible e inútil para apoyar a su madre, si ella lloraba en cada minuto del día logrando que su madre se preocupara por ella... ¿en qué momento su madre se desahogaría?

Respiró profundo y detuvo sus ojos en uno de los pilares que estaban al costado de los asientos de la Iglesia. Se paralizó al ver que, entre las sombras, estaba aquel joven que había conocido la noche anterior.

_-- Pero... él estaba conmigo -- dijo la castaña para sí pero siendo escuchada por cada uno de los presentes._

_-- ¿Estás segura? -- preguntó un hombre de serio semblante._

_-- ¡Es él! -- gritaba la muchacha con histeria mientras otra muchacha intentaba contenerla._

_-- S... -- suspiró -- si, el estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo._

_-- Pero esa muchacha afirma con llanto y seguridad que él es el causante de esto._

_-- Lo sé... -- al darse cuenta quién era con quien hablaba hizo una reverencia -- Lo sé, su majestad._

_-- ¡Ustedes! -- exclamó el rey -- aprésenlo y llevenlo a las celdas -- ordenó pausadamente. Sin una palabra más, se retiró del lugar._

_Sakura observó al joven que, a pesar de todo, no se resistió en ningún momento cuando aquellos hombres lo apresaron, sosteniedole las manos atrás de la espalda para inmovilizarlo._

Parpadeó y, de la misma manera en que había visto al joven aparecer, este ya se había desvanecido. Lo buscó hasta donde se lo pemitieron sus ojos pero no lo encontró. Seguramente su cerebro produjo una ilusión debido al cansancio o eso pensó o eso quizo pensar.

-- ¿Estás bien? -- aquella voz la conocía bien así que sin mirar pudo responder.

-- Si, Tomoyo -- de pronto la miró fija y decididamente -- acompañame.

-- ¿A dónde? -- preguntó la otra sorprendida -- Sakura... ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

-- Si.

Sakura tomó a su amiga fuertemente de la mano. Ambas caminaban erguidas recojiendo la parte de adelante de sus delicados vestidos con la mano que tenían libre. Avanzaban lentamente entre las personas e inclinaban la cabeza delicadamente ante aquellos que poseían títulos de nobleza. Al llegar al lado de los pilares, Sakura, sujetó fuertemente a su amiga para empezar a correr escondida en la oscuridad que lograban los anchos pilares, para llegar al final del edificio. Al pilar exacto donde vió a...

_Donde ví a Syaoran._

Al llegar al pilar indicado, observó su alrededor minusiosamente, no podía perder ningún detalle. Tenía que encontrarlo por alguna razón que le indicaba su corazón pero, no estaba completamente segura de que fuera el presentimiento de que aquel joven de seria expresión fuera el asesino de su hermana.

-- Sakura... ¿qué haces? Deberías estar con tu fam...

-- ¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo? -- preguntó viendo algo parecido al miedo en los ojos de su amiga.

-- Es... es... -- la castaña giró su mirada y su cuerpo completamente hacia el lugar que proyectaba su amiga. De entre la oscuridad se podían apreciar unos ojos hermosos y duros como el ámbar.

-- ¿Syaoran? -- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Con duda avanzó un paso hacía quién fuera. No recibió respuesta -- respóndeme... por favor... no... -- dudó -- no voy a decir que estás acá.

-- Lo sé -- habló finalmente el joven quedando a escasos centimetros de quien pedía una respuesta -- pero ella...

-- No dirá nada. Creeme -- afirmó clavando sus ojos en los de él -- Tú...

-- ¿Cómo escapaste de prisión? -- se adelantó Tomoyo con su voz dulce pero firme.

-- No escape -- respondió sin despegar sus ojos de aquella que transmitía calor de su cuerpo por la escasa distancia.

-- ¿Entonces...

-- Me dejaron ir por falta de pruebas. Estaba el testimonio de aquella muchacha y la contradicción de la hermana de la víctima -- se adelantó a la siguiente pregunta de Tomoyo.

-- Tú... -- reaccionó Sakura -- Tú... ¿tú mastaste a mi hermana? Dime la verdad... -- Syaoran la Tomó firmemente por los hombros mirandola sin compasión. Sakura se paralizó ante la cercanía.

-- Sakura, yo...

-- Calla... por favor... pero -- Sakura miró aquel cuadro de un hermoso jardín que pendía de la pared e imaginó el olor que tendrían aquellas flores.

-- Sakura... ¿Sueltala, por favor? Me estás asustando -- pidió Tomoyo tocando suavemente la mano del joven y mirándolo con complacencia. Este lo hizo mecánicamente. Sakura lo miró recuperando la tranquilidad.

-- Syaoran... tú me ibas a decir algo antes de que yo comenzara a correr anoche... ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

-- Sakura, la verdad es que vine a... vine a...

-- ¡Sakura! Al fin te encuentro monstruo despistado. Es hora de volver a... ¿quién eres tú?

-- Her... hermano... él...

-- Hola, querido -- intervino Tomoyo -- ¿como haz estado? ¿como estuvo la última batalla? ¡Me encantaría retratarte con tu traje de soldado!

-- En cinco minutos en la entrada de la Iglesia. Nos vamos... es para las dos -- terminando aquella oración se retiró con fuertes pasos molestos por el largo pasillo.

-- Sakura... debemos irnos... -- habló Tomoyo.

-- Pero... dime...

-- Sakura ¡ahora! -- dijo tomándola de la mano para comenzar a arrastrala.

-- Syaoran... esta noche... ¿existe la posibilidad de encontrarte en la parte de atrás de los jardines del castilllo donde vivo?

-- No lo sé... él rey disfrasó mi prisión en una invitación para tenerme vigilado.

-- Aún así te espero... y si no es hoy... será mañana.

-- ¡Vamos, Sakura!

-- Pregunta por la residencia del Marquéz Kinomoto y llegarás sin dificultad -- después de eso comenzaron la retirada.

Syaoran comenzó a caminar por los anchos, largos e impresionantes pasillos del palacio del país Siván. La estructura le parecía tan diferente a acualquiera que hubiera visto antes en su país natal. Las paredes a pesar de ser de piedra parecían tan cálidas con las esculturas de hermosas criaturas mágicas pertenecientes de la mitología de ese lugar. Los cuadros en colores cálidos, lo único frio que se puede apreciar serían los azules de cielos, mares, lagos y rios pero estaba retratado un día tan hermoso que aquello pasaba por alto. A través de los ventanales reafirmo que esas pinturas no eran producto de la imaginación de los artistas del país, si no el real reflejo del aspecto que tenía ese país.

Al final del pasillo, habían dos esculturas de gran proporción con la imagen de un león con alas gigantes y hermosas. Estaban sentados con los ojos cerrados y expresión calma, como si aguardaran a que algo pasara. Cada una se encontraba a un lado diferente de una gran puerta que en el centro tenía tallado un sol.

Syaoran caminó con cautela y se sobresaltó al ver que las estatuas abrieron los ojos al sentir que él se acercaba. El castaño retrocedió unos pasos.

-- Syaoran -- llamó aquella apasible voz -- "el que nada hace, nada teme" -- el joven giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz.

-- Su majestad... -- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-- No te inclines, muchacho. Tú nisiquiera perteneces a este reino -- sentenció comenzando a andar hacia la puerta -- dime... ¿pretendías conseguir algo detrás de estas puertas que fuera para tu propio beneficio?

-- No, señor.

-- Entonces no temas -- finalizó alargando su mano como invitando al muchacho a avanzar hacia el interior de aquella habitación.

Syaoran obedeció. Caminó con cautela mientras se acercaba a aquellas imponentes esculturas que lo miraban con atención. Al llegar a su lado y comenzar a pasar al lado de ellos por las cabezas giraron sin perderlo de vista. Al tocar con duda la manilla de la puerta para poder abrirlas, las figuras volvieron a su estado inicial.

-- Eso es, muchacho. Por esta vez tú corazón fue honesto.

-- ¿Por qué...

-- Este castillo esta protegido por el sol y la luna. Nadie ni nada podría irrumpir dentro de este lugar y cada habitación de este palacio que, posea algo de suma importancia para este país y las personas que habitan en él es protejido fervientemente por el Dios del Sol, por la Diosa de la Luna y sus subditos.

-- Entiendo.

-- Me alegra que me hayas obedecido y te hayas ocultado en las sombras durante el velorio de la muchacha... Lástima que ella te encontró.

Syaoran se dió vuelta para ver al rey pero, este ya se alejaba por el pasilllo. Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme dicha al ver que era una enorme biblioteca con un número inimaginable de textos, libros, papiros y otras colecciones. Caminó presurosamente hacia el estante más cercano, sacó el primer libro que vió para ver su contenido. El libro era una historia acerca de una joven de corazón bondadoso.

_Bondad... en mi país ni siquiera se usa es palabra._

Faltaba poco para el anochecer. Sakura cenaba inquieta junto a su familia. Movía una pierna por el nerviosismo y las ansias. Su madre estaba tan compuesta como siempre, a pesar de que se podía ver la tristeza a través de sus ojos. Su hermano como siempre, comía apresuradamente pero, Sakura lo atribuía a la costumbre de tener medio segundo para comer algo cuando estaba en el campo de batalla. Los minutos pasaban más lentos de lo que ella pudiera haber imaginado. La comida pareciera que se divertia haciendola sentir que se atragantaba cada vez que se hechaba un poco a la boca. Su estómago se había vuelto más pequeño o los nervios se lo estaban encogiendo en una jugarreta por hacerla sentir más incomoda aún.

-- Hija... tranquilízate. Ya todo va a pasar...

-- ¿Ah?

-- ¿En qué piensas, monstruo?

-- En... -- no sabía si sus nervios la iban a favorecer en aquel intento de llevar a la práctica algo que solo había oído. Mentir -- En... en el Joven Tsukishiro.

-- ¿Por qué? -- preguntó su hermano atragantándose. Sakura creyó que, pese a todo, era algo bueno porque pudo distinguir luz en los ojos de su madre.

-- Pensaba en... -- suspiró -- en... como estará avanzando con la investigación. Puse todas mis esperanzas en él.

-- ...

Sakura respiró profundo. Era difícil pero no imposible. No era tan malo. Tomoyo lo usaba cada vez que necesitaba salir de un problema, como ese mismo día en la Iglesia. Cuando su hermano interrumpió a...

_¿Qué es lo que me quiere decir..._

Caminando por el gran jardín del palacio se encontraba Syaoran. De un lado para otro, dudoso de ir o no a aquel encuentro con la joven. Era casi imposible, ya que, en cuanto el sol comenzaba a descender, disimuladamente para cualquier persona, menos para él, aparecían un número mayor de guardias por el castillo. Sería imposible traspasar la puerta principal o saltar una pared sin que un guardia lo viera y en su situación eso sería demasiado arriesgado.

Se sentía con suerte...

_En Adar con o sin pruebas, me habrían cortado la cabeza._

Sakura se acercaba a la parte posterior de los jardines, ella sabría que habían guardias así como sabía que ese lugar estaba lleno de arbustos por si necesitaba esconderse. La noche estaba hermosa. Los árboles que daban flores de rosado color emitían un hermoso sonido cada vez que el viento chocaba con ellos, era como si estuvieran jugando.

La castaña abrazó sus rodillas y tapó sus pies con su largo vestido para aislarse un poco del frio de la noche. Miraba las estrellas tratando de identificar cada una de ellas por sus nombres y, sin previo aviso, la pena inundo su corazón.

_"Cada vez que hablaba de sus fribolidades debería haberle prestado atención... al fin y al cabo eran cosas que le importaban a ella... y porque no me interesaran a mi, no significa que hayan sido tontas... debería haberle arreglado las uñas cuando me lo pidió... pero ya es tarde... y debo a acostumbrarme a esto... no estoy arrepentida, más bien, tengo pena de no haberle expresado mi amor como se lo merecía pero, también sé que... ella, esté dónde esté o en su último aliento, sabía que la amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser..."_

Respiró profundo y pestañeó para salir de aquellos pensamientos. Ella no era rencorosa y su hermana tampoco así que, todo estaba bien. Suspiró y la noche quedó en un silencio inmutable.

_Él no vendra... --_pensó ella

_Espero que esta noche no me espere --_ pensó él.

En ese momento en que los dos miraban perdidos en la inmensidad del cielo, apareció con todo su esplendor la luna, quien con su brillante y apaciguadora luz les dio a aquellos ojos que la admiraban adormilados, la seguridad de que algún día lo inevitable sucedería y ellos finalmente obtendrían respuestas.

* * *

**Chan! Chan! o fin... como prefieran ^^**

**Espero que lles haya gustado y para saberlo... ¿adivinen que necesito? **

**¡ASÍ ES! **

**¡RVWS!**

**Ah! antes de que se me olvide... Blouson Der Herz, estas en lo correcto, Ricka es la hermana mayor de Sakura, espero que con este capítulo te haya quedado mas claro =)**

**Besos y abrazos de osos para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Hola!! Como estan?!! yo bien! con ideas nuevas y super locas para escribir de esta dorable pareja made in CLAMP! jajaj**

**10 - 9 - 8 - 7 - 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1!!**

**Despeguen!! xD!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**"Balbuceas y eso se debe a que... ¿mientes?"**

La mañana estaba agitada en el centro de la ciudad y, Sakura no lograba entender que sucedia. Ella había decidido salir a dar un paseo con sus amigas por el centro de la ciudad principal. Tomoyo había estado deseosa de caminar y ver los vestidos de las personas, las pinturas, esculturas y artesanias de los artistas natos de Siván, mientras que Meiling se regodió por no poder ir en carruaje que era más cómodo y menos agotador, cabe destacar que, gracias a Tomoyo y a su oportuno comentario de que si iban en carruaje no podrían observar detalladamente a los jovenes que aparecieran ante sus ojos, la pelinegra cambio de opinión rápidamente.

Algo les había arruinado el paseo. Había una multitud reunida frente al parque. Mujeres comentaban algo ilegible para oídos con frecuencia normal. Se acercaron para ver que sucedía de manera calma, tal y como se los exigía su nivel social. Pasaron discretamente con sus vestidos arremangados por entre las personas y al lado de la pileta, que en su centro tenía la imagen de un ángel meditando, había algo cubierto en el suelo con una tela larga, ancha y negra. Era sospechable pero, no aceptable.

Muy cerca había... sangre.

-- ¿Qué sucedió? -- peguntó Tomoyo a un hombre de cuarenta años, aproximádamente.

-- Otro asesinato... como en el palacio, señorita.

-- Sakura, vuelve acá -- pidió Meiling.

La castaña caminó aceleredamente para estar más cerca de los detectives y pudo escuchar la lectura de quién estaba a cargo de la descripción del cuerpo. Tomoyo tomó su mano derecha y Meiling su mano izquierda.

-- Detective Yukito, las caracteristicas de la joven son muy parecidas a la anterior. Era una mujer de no mas de veinticinco años, pelo castaño, ojos de color, más bien de contextura gruesa, a diferencia de que esta no tenía el poder económico de la anterior como reportaron sus cercanos. La muchacha fue degollada, no sabemos si antes o después de que el cuerpo fuera despojado de sus ropas, manos a los costados de su cuerpo con presencia de forcejeo en las muñecas, el cuerpo esta abierto desde la tráquea hasta el comienzo del puvis, faltaban corazón y útero, las piernas abiertas y marcas de una mano que luchó para que la víctima las separara, evidente violación debido al daño en la zona p...

-- ¿Violación? -- preguntó Sakura en un lamento.

-- Señorita, Kinomoto ¿qué hace aqui? -- preguntó el joven investigador.

-- ¿A mi hermana, también... -- su respiración se vio limitada al perder la capacidad de control de sus emociones.

-- Sakura... ¿vamos a tu casa mejor? -- pidió Tomoyo tocando suavemente la espalda de su amiga.

-- ¡Responda!

-- Esa información no se la puedo entregar, Señorita Kinomoto.

-- ¿Quién puede?

-- El rey maneja todo los detalles. No puedo decir nada hasta que este completamente seguro.

-- Pero él describe que es evidente... por favor... no me mienta.

-- Es evidente pero no hay nada concluyente. No podemos obviar nada, Sakura -- Yukito se acercó y posó sus manos en los hombros de ella -- Mejor ve a casa o dedicate a algo que... haz algo que te distraiga.

Sin más, Yukito retiró sus manos para luego darle la espalda y dirigirse a sus hombres con un aire superior. Sakura lo miró con cierta decepción saboreando el mal sabor que le había quedado en la boca. Mordió su labio inferior perdida en aquel bulto cubierto en el suelo.

_Pobre muchacha... _

Suspiró y miró a sus amigas quienes la observaban con cierta preocupación y angustia por saber si la sanidad mental de su amiga estaba intacta. Tomoyo acarició la espalda de su amiga para que terminara con su autismo. Sakura sonrió pero, aquella tranquilidad no fueron capaces de expresarlos sus ojos.

-- ¿Quieres seguir paseando o... te vamos a dejar a tu casa? -- preguntó Meiling. Sakura suspiró en un intento evidente de decidir.

-- V... continuemos con el paseo. No creo que estar sola o bordando me haga sentir mejor. Necesito reir.

-- La suerte esta de tu lado -- sonrió picaronamente Meiling.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-- Quiero decir que ha llegado la hora de observar a dos personas que conocemos bien sonrojarse cada tres segundos.

Sakura dirigió sus ojos a lo que miraba divertida su amiga y se encontró con la sorpresa de que no muy lejos estaba el enamorado de toda la vida de su amiga: Eriol Hiraguizawa. El joven de encantadores ojos azules las descubrió y por un motivo que todos conocían, pero nadie decía, la postura erguida del joven cambio a una re-erguida pero, como es la costumbre en la nobleza, sus elegantes y gráciles moviemientos no cambiaron en nada. Caminó cautelosamente hacia donde estaban las tres muchachas y sonrió dulcemente.

-- Buen día, hermosas habitantes de Siván -- hizo una reverencia la cual fue respondida inmediatamente por las tres nombradas -- Es una alegría verlas.

-- Igualmente, Eriol -- sonrió Meiling -- ¿Qué haces por el mercado?

-- Acompañé a mi buen servidor por algunos víveres que faltan en mi hogar.

-- ¿Vestido así? -- preguntó Sakura. Eriol traía un túnica negra con detalles en azul y, en la parte delantera, habia un dibujo bordado con hilos de oro que daba la impresión de que salía el sol. El sombrero era grande y negro pero, en una de las puntas tenía unos detalles en azul que daba paso a otro sol bordado.

-- Esta mañana tuve una reunión con nuestro Rey.

-- ¿Sobre qué? -- se apresuró Sakura con sus manos sobre su pecho.

-- Sabes, querida amiga, que sobre eso no puedo hablar.

-- ¡Mira! -- señaló Meiling -- ¡acompáñame! -- exclamó Meiling agarrando de la mano a su amiga con deseos inmesurables de correr pero fuertemente contenidos por la voz de su conciencia.

-- ¿Qué cosa, Meiling? -- habló la castaña frenándola un poco.

-- Nada importante pero... -- había evidente picardía en aquellos ojos rubíes -- solo observalos. No entiendo como aún no ha habido, ni siquiera, un pequeño beso a escondida entre ellos.

Sakura miró a su amiga y sonrió al verla tan tierna con su pálida piel sonrosada ante la cercanía de aquel hombre que la hacía sentir en las nubes cada vez que lo veía. Miró a Meiling divertida al notar una pequeña ensoñación en sus ojos. La miró atentamente hasta que logró sobresaltarla y hacer que le prestara toda la atención posible.

-- ¿Qué? -- preguntó confundida.

-- ¿Estás enamorada, Meiling? -- sonrió traviesamente.

-- ¿eh? ... ¿yo? -- estaba nerviosa.

-- Si... Tú

-- No... ¿por qué lo crees?

-- No lo sé, pero tus ojos buscan ese sentimiento -- ambas sonrieron.

-- Si, se podría decir que si pero... ¿cómo no desearlo? ¡Míralos! a pesar de que son un atado de nervios están felices. Muy felices...

-- Tienes razón.

-- Me atrevo a decir, Sakura, que cuando estan juntos y conversan, ni siquiera deben tener noción del tiempo -- rieron.

-- También lo creo.

-- ¿Y tú?

-- ¿Yo qué?

-- ¿Estás enamorada?

-- ¿Y de quién podría estarlo?

-- Tu hermano no deja que nadie se te acerque ¿eh?

-- Tu lo haz dicho -- rieron y comenzarón a caminar en dirección a los enamorados, nuevamente.

Sakura se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana de su habitación, observando su árbol preferido, aquel que cuando niña escalaba para esconderse después de haber hecho alguna travesura. El viento corria fuerte, ya que lograba mecer sus enormes ramas. Algunas hojas caían cuando este impactaba con rudesa, finalmente se decidió, iría a la copa de ese árbol. Nadie la vería. Nadie la molestaria...

_Podré estar tranquila. _

Se dirigió a una pequeña biblioteca que estaba en su habitación y sacó uno de sus libros favoritos que, estaba escrito por una de sus autoras favoritas. Un libro acerca de un romance difícil por las personalidades de sus protagonistas pero que, finalmente vencen su orgullo y derriban sus prejuicios para poder estar juntos. Un final feliz. Cuanto anhelaba Sakura un final feliz... una boda por amor y no una arreglada. Ella no estaba comprometida aún y esperaba no estarlo prontamente. Se sentía joven... muy joven.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, ya se encontraba frente aquel gran árbol, el cual tenía un tronco que de ancho media los brazos de Sakura, totalmente extendidos, unas diez veces o más. Lo miró y metió el libro en el escote de su vestido. Apoyó el pie derecho en la raíz más levantada para poder alcanzar la rama más cercana, al lograrlo saltó y comenzó a balancearse para quedar firme sobre ella. De esa manera trepó el árbol hasta la rama que ella creyó mas apropiada, es decir, aquella rama que pareciera poder soportar su peso y estatura. Se acomodó en ella y calculó la distancia hasta el suelo... _¡qué alto!_... Acto siguiente, olvidó la altura, se acomodó y abrió el libro en la primera página para comenzar a leer.

Notó que había pasado un buen rato cuando había llegado a la mitad del libro, la temperatura había descendido, ya que los bellos de la piel que estaba al descubierto se habían erizado y, por último, su hermano gritaba desde una rama cercana que era la hora del té.

-- ¿Monstruo, así que volvimos a los hábitos de chimpacé?

-- Había olvidado lo gracioso que eres -- dijo cerrando el libro con un gesto de molestia.

-- Baja con cuidado.

-- Si, hermano.

Ambos comenzaron el descenso rápidamente, pero en el intertanto Sakura dejó caer el libro y como Touya ya había llegado al suelo, no le importó acelerar el paso para llegar rápidamente a uno de sus tesoros. A uno de sus amigos más intimos. Saltó desde la última rama que le quedaba para llegar al suelo, pisó mal y cayó. Alguien le extendió la mano, ella pensó que era la de su hermano pero, notó que la piel de quien le ofrecía ayuda tenía una tonalidad más clara. Lo miró y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

-- ¡Syaoran! -- exclamó poniendose rápidamente de pie. El joven que le había ofrecido ayuda la miró confundido.

-- ¿Disculpa? -- el joven soltó su mano y Sakura lo miró fijamente. Piel bronceada, atractivo, pelo castaño y revuelto y sus ojos... sus ojos eran verdes. Un verde profundo.

-- Lo lamento... pensé que eras otra persona -- dijo sonrojada.

-- No importa -- dijo él extendiendole el libro que momentos antes había dejado caer.

-- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto -- se presentó con una pequeña reverencia sosteniendo el libro entre sus brazos.

-- Mi nombre es Suzaku Kururugi -- respondió la reverencia con una amable sonrisa.

-- Monstruo, él es el suboficial de mi tropa. Vino a pasar la tarde con nosotros asi que intenta parecer normal.

-- ¿Para eso debo imitarte o intentar actuar lo menos parecido a ti? -- Sakura sonrió, ya que su hermano inició la retirada con un bufido. Ella miró al joven y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Touya Kinomoto hablaba en la mesa sobre cosas que solo a él le interesaba conversar en una mesa, a la hora de la cena. Su suboficial, como él lo habia presentado, solo asentía. Sakura pensaba que ese joven tenía una paciencia admirable, porque a la hora de comer nadie quiere escuchar sobre estrategias para vencer un enemigo inexistente. Después de todo en la guerra que había estado su hermano no era de Siván, si no de uno de sus aliados a los que debían apoyar.

Nadeshko simulaba poner atención a las heroícas acciones que había llevado a cabo su hijo que, por lo demás, había que deducir, puesto que aquel hombre no era de muchas palabras. Hablaba, respiraba, comía y bebía vino. Sakura entendía perfectamente porque su hermano no tenía planes de boda con ninguna de las señoritas de aquel país, aunque, jamas lo habia visto muy interesado en una joven.

Cuando término la tediosa cena, en la que su hermano no paraba de balbucear cosas que nadie quería saber y, al parecer, Suzaku no tenía ganas de escuchar, Sakura decidió fingir dolor de cabeza para escabullirse a su habitación. Al llegar a su guarida notó que su mucama ya había encendido las velas, asi que, sin preocuparse se recostó de espaldas sobre su cama.

_Syaoran..._

Se sobresaltó al escuchar suspirar, desde su boca, el nombre de un desconocido. Sus pensamientos la habían traicionado. Cambió de posición, ahora se encontraba en posición fetal con su cabeza entre sus manos. Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a quedarse dormida. Respiraba lento, y su cerebro se enblanquecía, comenzaba la ensoñación y a sentir el cuerpo cansado. Había solo silencio a su alrededor.

Un estruendo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y a través de su ventana vio que comenzaba a llover. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana, se sobresaltó al ver un silencioso relámpago en la distancia. Siguió caminando y quedó frente a la ventana. La lluvia era espesa y ruidosa. Se escuchó un trueno. Hace mucho tiempo no llovia en Siván. Cinco segundos después del trueno visualizó un relámpago y apoyado en el marco de su ventana había una persona. Ahogó un grito y retrocedió unos pasos. Él que estuviera en ese lugar abrió la ventana para poder introducirse en la habitación de la castaña. La joven se fijó en el rostro de aquella persona y lo reconoció de inmediato.

-- S... Syaoran...

-- Logré venir... -- dijo cerrando la ventana. Sakura, sin saber porque, sintió que su pecho se encogía al verlo todo empapado -- ¿qu... qué haces? -- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido al notar que Sakura lo abrazaba.

-- Esto te dará calor... estás todo mojado. Podrías enfermar -- el la empujó.

-- No vine a... -- interrumpió la frase al notar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sakura se volvió sorprendida en dirección a la puerta.

-- ¿Quién es? -- preguntó la castaña.

-- Señorita Sakura, vine a prender la chimenea.

-- Escondete -- ordenó la cataña en silencio.

-- ¿Dónde? -- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Syaoran abrió la ventana para volver a salir y miró a la castaña -- cierra las cortinas cuando este afuera -- Sakura lo detuvo desde su chaqueta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-- ¿Te irás?

-- No -- respondió secamente para luego salir. Sakura cerró la ventana y luego las cortinas. Se dirgió hacia su velador y tomó un poco de agua de un vaso que tenía sobre la mesita.

-- Pasa -- habló por fin. La puerta se abrió de inmediato.

-- ¿Esta bien, señorita?

-- Si -- dijo Sakura sentándose en su cama.

-- Vine a prender la chimenea. Si sigue lloviendo así se pondra helada la noche.

-- Gracias...

-- ¿Por qué esta mojada?

-- eh... esto... yo... cuando tomé agua se me dio vuelta un poco pero, en cuanto salgas me cambiaré.

-- ¿La ayudo?

-- No te preocupes... puedo sola -- la mucama le sonrió mientras se limpiaba las manos en su blanco delantal. Sakura le correspondió la sonrisa.

-- Esta listo, Señorita. Me retiro.

-- Buena noche -- dijo Sakura.

-- Muchas gracias, señorita. Dulces sueños -- la mucama salió dejando la puerta cerrada.

Sakura suspiró y se levantó ágilmente de la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y corrió descalza, para no meter mucho ruido, hasta la ventana. Abrió las cortinas rápidamente para asegurarse de que el joven aún estaba ahi. Sonrió al ver que él no habia mentido. Abrío la ventana y se hizo a un lado para que Syaoran pudiera entrar en su habitación. En el segundo después de que el cerrará la ventana y las cortinas Sakura puso su manos alrededor de la cintura de él. Syaoran la elejó sujentándola desde los hombros.

-- Sakura, yo vine a...

-- Silencio... tu salud es primero -- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la chimenea. Puso la colcha de su cama en el suelo, frente a la chimenea y se sentaron sobre ella. Sakura sonrió.

Sin querelo la castaña enmudeció ante la primera visión del joven con la luz del fuego. Sus ojos se volvían más intensos estando frente al fuego. Sakura se sonrojó cuando el alzó la vista. Sus ojos pentrantes y alertas al posarse en ella. Sakura notó que el vestía una chaqueta cruzada con cuello de terciopelo rojo y detalles en dorado, al igual que la cinta que cruzaba desde su hombro hasta su cintura, los pantalones eran blancos; la chaqueta estaba abierta y dejaba ver una camisa que seguro era de seda: todo evidenciaba su condición de caballero. Sin darse cuenta, Sakura se permitió recorrer las facciones del rostro de Syaoran.

Syaoran aspiró rápidamente. Ella tenía facciones hermosas, delicadas y el color de sus ojos era el que a él mas le gustaba. Pensó que debía ser una niña... quince o dieciseis años mas o menos. El pelo corto y castaño acentuaba sus rasgos y endulzaba su rotro. Su piel tenía un color medio, ni morena ni pálida, la nariz respingada y pequeña. Sus labios, en ese momento entreabiertos, eran carnosos y rosados... mostraban cierta sensualidad.

Sakura miró el fuego sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el la imitó incómodo.

-- Sakura... -- La nombrada se sobresaltó, la voz de él era grave, potente y de un cálido tono -- yo vine aqui a...

-- ¿Tú mastaste a mi hermana? -- él no respondió -- si no lo hiciste... ¿sabés quién es el responsable?

Él no respondia, solo la obserbava a través de las gruesas pestañas castañas, esperando la siguiente pregunta, una acusación, quizás... compasión y junto con ellos amabilidad. Sakura se permitía adentrarse en la profundidad de su mirada, en ese momento, opaca e inmóvil. Sakura tragó saliva al sentirse un poco intimidada.

-- Yo vine aqui a...

-- ¿A qué? Habla... nunca dices más que eso.

-- Él tenía razón... Esto es mala idea.

-- ¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa?

-- Lo siento...

Sakura se sorprendió cuando él se levantó ágil y musculoso. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ventana. Sakura como pudo lo atajó de la chaqueta nuevamente. Él la miró dubitativo.

-- Quédate... al menos hasta que pase la lluvia -- él miró el suelo y luego, volvió al lado de la muchacha.

-- Solo hasta que cesé la lluvia -- dijo cuando ya estuvo sentado.

-- Tú... eres de ¿Siván?

-- No.

-- ¿De Tamuz?

-- No -- él la miró fijamente. Sakura no se atrevió a seguir preguntando.

Sin poder evitarlo, la castaña sonrió, ya que, uno de sus tantos mechones rebeldes y mojados del joven, cayó sobre su frente, dándole un toque infantil. Él la miraba con ojos inescrutables, llenos de electricidad. La castaña no resistió devolver aquel mechón a su lugar por lo que al darse cuenta de su acción su rostro se encendió.

-- Deberías quitarte la chaqueta -- dijo tímidamente con sus mejillas coloradas -- te calentarías más rápido.

-- No sería apropiado.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- No es apropiado que este aqui, menos que este ligero de ropa, Sakura.

Syaoran extendió su brazo para poder hechar mas leña en la chimenea. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada e impulsivamente, cuando él estuvo en su posición original, se acercó a él y se hincó con ambas rodillas en el suelo. Levantó las manos y comenzó a soltar los botones que cerraban la chaqueta masculina.

-- En serio que estar con la ropa asi te hará mal -- dijo sin mirarlo debido a su verguenza.

Syaoran, rápidamente, levantó las manos para tomarla por las muñecas. La calidez de aquel cuerpo, la dulzura del olor de sus cabellos y su aliento chocando contra él, le alteraron los sentidos. Sakura se sonrojó cuando notó la cercanía y nuevamente un rubor acalorado le subió hasta la frente esta vez.

-- Puedo solo.

-- Entonces hazlo.

Él comenzó a desabotonar lo que faltaba de su chaqueta pero, aún así, Sakura no se alejaba. Con la mente nublada ante la presencia de aquel hombre no resisitió aquella posibilidad de entrelazar sus dedos en los mechones húmedos, separándolos.

-- ¿Tienes frio, verdad? -- preguntó ella, al notar que la ropa que él traía aún estaba muy mojada.

Sin darse cuenta, Syaoran la había llevado hacia el cálido resguardo de su pecho. Mientras el terminó de quitarse la chaqueta para luego arrojarla a un lado, Sakura tembló, pero el frío no era el motivo de los temblores que estremecían su cuerpo. Ambos recorrieron sus rostros. Syaoran levantó una mano para tocarle la mejilla. Otro temblor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, mientras los dedos cándidos se deslizaban por la suave y delicada curva del mentón hasta un lugar del cuello donde podía sentir los latidos femeninos. Por unos segundos permanecieron inmóviles mirandose a los ojos, como si el tiempo no pasara sobre ellos. Luego, como si fuera una petición a gritos de su cuerpo, él tocó la boca de ella con la suya.

Sakura sintió un trueno pero eso no despejó aquella sensación vibrante de sus sentidos que paralizaban su voluntad. Bajo la acción explorante de aquel beso, Sakura sintió arder sus labios. El tentó las comisuras húmedas, primero una, después la otra... rozando las superficies sensibles, saborenadolas lentamente. Syaoran la estrechó un poco más cuando sintió que ella quería protestar, se limitó a abrazarla un poco más para intensificar el beso. El castaño acarició suavemente con su pulgar la garganta de la joven.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. La prisión de los dedos de Syaoran sobre sus brazos era cálida, apasionada y provocativa. Sabía que ella no podría negarse a una caricia que proviniera de él.

Las pestañas de Sakura descendieron hasta rozar sus mejillas mientras la boca masculina buscaba sus labios. Suspirando no resisitó apretarse contra él. La investigadora suavidad de su boca sabía a dulzura y pasión. Los labios firmes de él, que provocaban en los de ella un calor palpitante y desesperante que la insitaban a separar sus labios para que él puediera explorar mejor las húmedas superficies interiores. Ella le tocó la lengua con la suya de forma tímida en un comienzo, luego con apresurada decisión. Las manos del joven sobre su cuerpo, buscando, la llenaron del mismo asombro de cuando sintío que él la recostaba sobre la colcha.

Estaban los dos acostados, frente a frente, se miraron, él la abrazó y la estrechó. Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo el corazón de su acompañante y, antes de quedarse dormida, sintió que el susurraba en su oído:

_Ella será como la primavera._

_Tú, aliado del demonio,_

_Tomad su sangre... _

_sólo así, podreís salvarla._

* * *

**Woow!! se finsh!!! Espero que les haya gustado esto de que a Sakura se le olvida todo cuando aparece su hombre misterioso =P**

**Besos y abrazos para todos!! **

**Nos vemos pronto!! o mejor dicho: nos leemos pronto!! xD!!**

**P.D.: Dejen rvws con lo que quieras, es decir, consejos, opinión, critica, amanezas entre otras opciones ;)!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BONJOUR!! BONSOIR!! BONNE NUIT!! jajajaja todo dependerá de la hora de que lean esto que esta basado en la pareja perfecta de la vida que fue creada por CLAMP!**

**Muy bien!! ahora...**

**3, 2, 1 !!**

**Start!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Mis sueños... son... ¿visones?"**

_¡Grita!_

_¡Corre!_

_¡__Cuidado!_

-- ¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO! -- Sakura despertó gritando. Se sentó en su cama y llevó una de sus manos a su cara, la otra se aferraba a las blancas sabanas de algodón.

Aspiró con dificultad en busca de calma. Pestañeó intentando borrar aquellas imágenes. Miró el cielo segura de que podía hayar entre las nubes un poco de paz, de encontrar aquella tranquilidad y confianza de la que presumía Siván. Sus hermosos paisajes ahora estaban manchados de sangre, de ira, de gritos, sufrimiento, angustia y tristeza.

-- ¿Señorita, esta bien? -- la castaña miró a la mucama que se acercaba a ella limpiandose las manos en el delantal que usaba. La joven pestañeó -- ¿Señorita? -- preguntó preocupada Tsumigi acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Sakura. Ella la miró fijamente.

-- ¿Mi hermano?

-- Esta tomando desayuno con su madre, señorita -- Sakura asintió y posó nuevamente los ojos en el cielo mirando a través de su ventana.

Aquel paisaje no se parecía nada que hubiera visto antes. El pasto seco, las flores marchitas y el cielo gris. Los árboles muertos, delgados y muchos de ellos caídos. No habían nubes, no había sol, no habia nada que volviera el lugar acogedor, y... aquella sombra con sonrisa bestial... ojos brillantes y movimiento sutil.

_¿Será el asesino? ¿Será una premonición? ¿una visión?_

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Todo oscuro y en silencio. Respiró lenta y pausadamente, recuperando su pulso normal, su expresión amena. Tsumigi ya se había ido, asi que se destapó para salir de su cama. Caminó hasta la ventana sin poder evitar pensar en el dueño de su primer y apasionado beso. El joven de la extraña mirada ámbar. La última vez que lo vió se quedó dormida entre sus brazos al lado de la chimenea de su habitación y cuando despertó, ella reposaba sobre su cama y él no estaba...

_De eso ya dos semanas..._

Sentía necesidad de verlo pero, tenía pavor de volver a sentir esa ola de emociones con el simple hecho de que él la mirara, la recorriera con sus ojos haciendola sentir desnuda ante tan inquisidor hombre. Sakura estaba segura que Syaoran no debía pasarla en más de cinco años pero... era tan hombre... tan ¿gallardo?. Él, simplemente, la hacia sentir como una criatura indefensa que feliz se resguardaría bajo sus fuertes brazos eternamente.

Sakura había decidido ir a la casa del detective Yukito para saber si había alguna nueva información sobre el asesino que había aparecido hace casi tres semanas en Siván. Estaba segura de que aquel horrible sueño que había tenido o... aquella visión le querían decir algo. Ojos brillantes... la amiga de su hermana habia gritado algo sobre unos ojos...

_¿Serán los de Syaoran?_

Sakura sentía que aquello no coincidia, ya que, cuando aquel joven la miraba lo único que sentía era paz... un calor abrazador que cubría cada milimetro de su corazón y de su piel.

Aquel vestido turquesa que llevaba, a ratos se volvía muy pesado, pero no se podía quejar, ya que, había sido culpa de ella haber salido sin carruaje. Lo que no consiguió fue salir completamente sola. Su agradable hermano había insistido en que Tsugumi la acompañara. Definitivamente, en la opinión de él, no se vería bien que andubiera sola por las calles de la ciudad, agregando que su sobre protección había aumentado desde el asesinato de Ricka. Lo único bueno era que Tsugumi, su mucama, era una de las personas más discretas del mundo.

Sakura suspiraba pensando en como podría llegar a la casa del detective sin que su hermano se enterará porque, aunque Tsugumi fuera discreta, si Touya Kinomoto preguntaba donde habían estado, no había nada que la salvara.

-- ¡Viva el Dios Kerberos y el gran Dios Yue! -- exclamó Sakura acelerando su paso.

-- ¿Qué sucede, Señorita?

-- Nada, es solo que estoy tan feliz de ver a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-- ¿Por qué estan solos en el parque? ¿Sin compañia de sirvientes?

-- No te alarmes, Tsugumi. Yo les haré compañia -- sonrió -- Puedes volver a casa y decirle a mi hermano que estaré con ellos durante la tarde.

-- No puedo dejarla aqui o el Señor To...

-- Yo me encargaré de mi hermano después. Ahora haz lo que te dije, Tsugumi -- sonnrió.

-- Si, señorita pero... por favor, tenga mucho cuidado.

-- Muchas gracias... Nos vemos -- finalizó y cada una tomó un rumbo diferente.

Sakura odiaba usar aquel tono frio y autoritario con Tsugumi. Ella era una persona amable pero siempre había pensado que cuando había que hacer algo, nada era más importante. Caminó rápidamente hasta la banca donde estaban sentados sus amigos y pudo ver que había cierta gota de melancolía en los ojos de su amiga y algo de desesperación en las del joven.

-- Buen día, queridos amigos -- los miró con duda -- ¿están bien?

-- No del todo, Sakura -- respondió Tomoyo.

-- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-- Meiling...

-- ¿Qué le pasó a Meiling?

-- Meiling ha desaparecido... no lo encuentran... ayer salió a pasear a caballo y... no volvió -- la joven amatista sollozo -- Estoy tan preocupada, Sakura... intento no pensar lo peor pero...

-- Tranquila, Tomoyo... -- habló Eriol tomando con cariño la delicada y pálida mano de la joven -- Meiling, por sobre todas las cosas, es una muchacha fuerte.

-- Permiso -- habló Sakura.

-- ¿A dónde vas? -- preguntó Tomoyo algo exaltada.

-- Donde Yukito Tsukishiro...

-- Ten cuidado, Amiga... por favor.

-- Te esperaremos aqui -- finalizó Eriol. Sonrieron y la castaña comenzó a caminar.

Sakura había caminado cerca de veinte minutos y el día había avanzado. El cielo había cambiado sus tonalidades celestes a unas rojizas para dar paso a la tarde. Había bajado un poco la temperatura. No hacía frio pero la piel se le había erizado en cuanto se aproximó a su destino y un viento frio había rosado su nuca removiendo sus cabellos. Todavía faltaba un poco para el crepusculo pero, aún así, el ambiente estaba tétrico. Sakura lo asumió como el hecho de que la persona que vivía en aquella casona fuera alguien que trabajaba con muerte... seguramente debía traer varios espiritus en pena trás él.

La entrada principal de la casa estaba semi abierta. Sakura golpeó pero nadie abrió, así que decidió empujar con cuidado la puerta para no sobresaltar a quienes se encontraran dentro de la casa. Al momento de haber pasado todo su cuerpo por el umbral de la puerta se encontró con el hall de la casona. No tan grande y de estructura como el castillo señorial que era su hogar pero tenía un tamaño acorde para un hombre soltero y un poco frio. Le faltaba un toque de señora en la opinión de Sakura.

-- ¡Detective Yukito! -- gritó Sakura adentrandose más en la oscura casa -- ¡¿esta aqui, detective?!

Cuando avanzó no más de quince pasos escuchando el eco de los pequeños tacones que poseín sus costosos e incómodos zapatos, se encontró con tres pasillos. No sabía por donde comenzar a buscar. Dudaba cual elejir por que todos eran igual de oscuros. Miró a ambos lados y respiró profundo arremangándose el vestido para caminar con un poco más de facilidad.

-- ¡Detective, responda, por favor! -- desde el pasillo que se encontraba a su derecha se sintió un ruido por lo que la castaña se sobresalto -- ¡¿detective, es usted?!

Sakura comenzó a caminar por el pasillo rápidamente, aunque intentaba mantener todos sus sentidos alertas en caso de que no fuera precisamente el detective con quien se encontraba. Finalmente vió el final del pasillo que, parecía mucho más largo por la oscuridad. Pudo ver luz a través de unas gruesas cortinas mietras se acercaba al salón. Miró cautelosamente para asegurarse de no llevarse ninguna sorpresa.

-- Peteli do silgto...

-- ¿Detective? -- el joven volteó rápidamente sobresaltando a Sakura pero esta se relajó al momento en que el joven mostró su amable sonrisa -- ¿Puedo saber que es eso? -- preguntó la joven mirando el pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido oscuro en las manos del hombre -- ¿que leía?

-- Peteli do silgto -- repitió el hombre observando el frasco -- esta escrito en este frasco.

-- ¿Qué significa?

-- Corona de sangre... esta en el idioma del país de Adar -- Sakura llevó las manos hasta su corazón.

-- ¿Tiene que ver con los asesinatos?

-- Esa es información clasificada.

-- Por favor... -- dijo acercándose a él para quedar a pocos centimetros -- digame que es una pista para encontrar al asesino. Primero fue mi hermana y... anoche desapareció una de mis mejores amigas y temó lo peor...

-- Señorita Sakura... -- habló posando sus manos en los hombros de la joven -- vuelva a su casa antes de que caiga la noche. Es peligroso que ande sola...

-- Digame lo que le estoy pidiendo o voy a volver... y en último caso lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

-- Señor Yukito, la puerta estaba abierta... -- habló una mujer de edad con unas bolsas en la mano -- disculpe, señor.

-- Buena tarde -- habló la castaña -- mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto -- se presentó con una elegante referencia.

-- Un placer -- habló la señora. Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

-- Lara, traenos un té.

-- Inmediatamente, señor -- finalmente se fue.

-- Señorita Kinomoto, tomé asiento, por favor.

-- Gracias -- dijo Sakura acomodando su vestido para estar comoda en el sofá.

-- Debemos agradecer que Lara es dicreta. Un hombre y una mujer solos no es lo más prudente y apropiado según la idiosincrancia de este país -- sonrió mientras acomodaba su pantalón después de haberse sentado en una sillón lejos de Sakura.

-- La verdad es que no me importa -- inhaló mientras comenzaba a jugar con la tela de su vestido -- Detective... digame algo que me de un aliento de que ya no habrán mas víctimas... o... simplemente algo sobre... sobre Meiling -- en esas últimas palabras su voz se quebró -- ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que...? -- mordió su labio inferior tratando de contenerse pero sus ojos la traicinaron en el momento en que una lágrima se le escapó.

-- Señorita... la verdad es que... no puedo decirle nada.

-- ¡Por favor!

-- Le diré algo que no afirme ni niegue nada -- sakura sonrió -- aquel frasco que tenía en mis manos fue encontrado en el bosque que esta al norte de aqui. Ahí fue donde los sirvientes de su amiga, la vieron por última vez.

-- Entonces si es del asesino -- afirmó Sakura aliviada.

-- No diré nada más pero, le pido que no vuelva a mi casa por ningún motivo y menos que se entrometa en las investigaciones o seré yo quién tome medidas con respecto a usted.

-- Permiso -- dijo Lara para dejar dos tazas de porcelana con una infución olorosa y clara sobre la mesa de centro. Acto siguiente hizo una reverencia y luego se retiró.

Las dos personas que ocupaban aquella espaciosa habitación, tomaron una taza, bebieron un sorbo y tragaron. Él disfrutando el sabor. Ella con algo de dificultad y la mirada perdida. Al momento en que las tazas chocaron con los platillos se rompió el silencio. Sakura suspiró y parpadeó rápidamente antes de atreverse a hablar.

-- Lamento haberlo molestado. Creo que es el momento de que me retire.

-- ¿No va a terminar el té?

-- Se lo agradezco pero, ya he permanecido demasiado tiempo incomodándolo -- dejó la taza en la mesita y se levantó arreglando su ataviado vestido.

-- La acompaño -- Yukito la imitó.

-- No se preocupe, detective. Recuerdo el camino -- hizo una reverencia y volteó para retirarse. Se sorprendió cuando su mano fue retenida por otra.

-- Le pido como favor personal que se cuide... Sakura.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza. El joven la soltó y Sakura salió de la habitación. Mientras atrevasa aquel pasillo oscuro nuevamente, el hall y la puerta principal, su mente se encontraba, completamente, nublada. El cielo ya estaba mas rojizo y no había rastro de sol. El crepúsculo se presentaba ante todo el pueblo de Siván.

Sakura caminó son esa misma sensación los veinte minutos de vuelta al lugar donde sus amigos la esperaban. Sin tener noción del tiempo pudo visualizar a su pareja preferida. Tomoyo y Eriol guardaban la distancia pero ella sabia lo que se sentía tener a esa persona tan cerca y desear abrazarla... besarla... acariciarla.

_Syaoran..._

Miró el cielo en busca de una respuesta pero, sabía que no iba a encontrarla y menos aparecería una pista de donde encontrar al dueño de las emociones más intensas que había sentido. Cuando bajo sus ojos notó que sus amigos ya estaban de pie. Tomoyo arreglaba su vestido y Eriol observaba cada detalle en los movimientos de ella. Sakura sonrió y al mismo tiempo sintió algo parecido a la envidia.

-- Te demoraste -- dijo Tomoyo.

-- Lo siento... estuve algo distraída en el regreso.

-- Sakura, la próxima vez pidenos compañia, porfavor.

-- Tomoyo...

-- Amiga... aunque exista la posibilidad de que algún día no esté de acuerdo contigo, prometo que no te cuestionaré -- dijo tomando las manos de su amiga.

-- Gracias, Tomoyo -- sus frentes chocaron mientras sonreían.

-- Mi carruaje ha llegado. Las llevo -- interrumpió Eriol. Ambas sonrieron.

El carruaje iban los tres en completo silencio. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran el sonido del galope de los caballos y las ruedas chocando con la tierra de la calle. La noche guardaba silencio. Sakura miró a través de la pequeña ventana apoyando la cabeza en una de las paredes del carruaje. Abrió los ojos de par en par exaltándose.

-- ¡Alto! -- gritó golpeando el vidrio que daba hacia el cochero -- ¡Detengase! -- repitió. En cuanto el hombre obedeció Sakura abrió la puerta del transporte.

-- ¿Qué sucede? -- preguntó Eriol.

-- Tengo que ir a buscar a Meiling -- respondió acomodándose para salir.

-- ¿A dónde?

-- Este es el bosque donde fue vista por última vez -- bajo un peldaño y una mano pequeña y pálida la detuvo.

-- Podemos buscarla mañana... cuando este claro.

-- No puedo esperar... -- saltó del carruaje comenzando a correr en dirección al bosque. Tomoyo se levantó para salir del transporte trás su amiga pero Eriol la detuvo de un brazo. Ella lo miró con tristeza.

-- No puedo dejar que vaya sola, Eriol...

-- Lo sé... vamos.

Ambos salieron del carrueaje. Eriol le gritó al cochero que lo esperara ahí. Sakura agarraba la parte de adelante del vestido para correr con más agilidad. Deseaba poder arrancar ese atavioso vestido para correr con más libertad. Tomoyo la seguía y a su lado Eriol. Corrían tan fuerte como podían para no perder de vista a Sakura. Segundos después Eriol le dio caza a la castaña para que se detuviera por unos segundos.

-- ¿Por aqui es donde la vieron? -- Sakura lo miró y esperó a que Tomoyo llegara junto a ellos.

-- No lo sé -- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-- Sakura, este bosque es demasiado grande -- advirtió el joven siguiendola después de haber agarrado la mano de Tomoyo inconsientemente para que no se perdiera.

-- ¡Lo sé! ¿pero qué quieres que haga, Eriol? Estoy... estoy preocupada...

-- Trata de controlarte y deja que personas capaces la encuentren -- habían llegado al centro del bosque donde se encontraba un rio que reflejaba la luna -- volvamos antes de que sea más peligroso.

-- ¡No!

-- Sakura, silencio -- dijo Tomoyo.

-- ¿por qué?

-- Ahí... hay alguien... -- con sus ojos indicaba el lugar. Sakura había comenzado a alejarse de ellos.

-- Sakura... ¡vuelve acá! -- pidió Eriol. Sakura lo miró con determinación.

La castaña se acercaba cada vez más y más a la persona que estuviera ahí. Sigilósamente. Sus amigos la seguían con pasos silenciosos. Cuando estuvieron cerca notaron que era un hombre que se encontraba de rodillas mirando el cielo. Sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas y olía a barro.

-- Mirit ol lembto do ni peteli os li sinvipaél do ru inmi. Hiz ne quo tolgis quo hipot a dospilsitís ol ciz. Mirit, silgto...

-- Hola... ¿Syaoran? -- el joven la miró abruptamente -- ¿qué susurrabas? -- la castaña se agachó para quedar a la altura de él y tocó sus rostro rasguñado al parecer por miles de espinas -- ¿estas bien?

_Onne sotí peme ni ctamivoti._

_Rú, inaide don domelae,_

_Remid su silgto... _

_séne isá, cedtoás sinvitni._

-- Syaoran... ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué significa eso? -- volvió a acariciar al hombre preocupada y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho del joven para sentir su corazón -- mirame, Syaoran... por favor -- el obedeció.

-- Sakura...

Suspiró el joven mirándola a los ojos. Sintiendo deseos de perderce en aquellos cristales verdes. Se acercó a ella y besó la frente de la muchacha. Acarició sus labios y cayó desmayado entre los brazos de Sakura.

-- Syaoran... ¡despierta!

-- No te preocupes, Sakura. Solo se ha desmayado -- miró a Eriol y pudo ver en los ojos de sus amigos duda y una profunda preocupación.

* * *

**Y se acabó! jajaja como ya lo habrán notado xD!! en fin... me demoré un poquito mucho pero ya esta... es que esto de ser una adolescente... jejeje =P!!**

**Espero que le haya gustado y la verdad es que la úniva forma de saberlo es...!! jajaj ustedes ya lo saben asi que esta demás pedirlo jajajaj.**

**Mil besos!! y nos leeremos pronto en una próxima entrega de: "El cielo entre tus manos"**

**À bientôt!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente lectora de la vida y el mundo que disfruta leyendo ideas diferentes y/o alocadas sobre esta adorable pareja creada por CLAMP!!**

**mmmm... ya... listos??**

**Go on!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Tengo un sin fin de emociones que...**

**empiezan a traicionar mi... ¿cordura?"**

Eriol era un joven ejemplar desde que Sakura lo conocía. Era dueño de buenos sentimientos y con gran poder mental, aunque a veces, se tornaba un poco excéntrico. En base a eso podemos mencionar su extraño sentido del humor que, comparte con uno de sus amigos del grupo de jovenes estudiantes para guardianes espirituales del heredero del rey, es decir, guardianes de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Esa era la posición del joven, a pesar de que paseara como un simple mortal por el país de Siván, después de haber cumplido con cada una de sus obligaciones. El Rey Clow era fiel creyente de que el soberano del País debía ser como un amigo para su pueblo. Después de la coronación, Eriol también pasaría a ser el soberano de la dinastía Clow.

Sakura miraba a Syaoran con el corazón a cien mil látidos por segundos. Después de que lo llevaran al palacio dejándolo recostado en la cama de la habitación que le habían asignado con anterioridad. La castaña agradecía que el Rey de ese país tuviera las cualidades que deriban de justicia y benevolencia ante los...

_Extranjeros... ¿qué era lo que recitaba Syaoran en palabras tan extrañas? ¿Qué me quizo decir... Él estaba tan extraño..._

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar el rostro aún mal herido del joven. Ya había limpiado los restos de sangre y barro con la ayuda de Tomoyo. Eriol les pidió que salieran de la habitación un momento para que los sirvientes de palacio le cambiaron el atuendo sucio por un pijama para que pudiera descansar mejor. No se había movido de ninguna manera después de que había sido acomodado en la cama y tapado con las sabanas blancas de seda.

Sakura lo miraba con complaciencia. Se veía tan diferente con los ojos cerrados y aquella expresión de tranquilidad, sus manos reposaban sobre la cama de manera relajada. La joven se sentía con total libertad de tocar con sus dedos, suavemente, cada parte de la piel del joven que estuviera a su alcanze, depués de que sus amigos se retiraron, para ir a darle dos cartas al cochero para sus respectivas familias con el mensaje de que se hospedarían, solo por esa noche, en el palacio. Se había hecho demasiado tarde, dijo Eriol, para exponerlas a lo que fuera que estuviera afuera.

La hija del Marquéz Kinomoto se recostó al lado de Syaoran. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de él para rodearlo. Cerró los ojos para evitar la poca luz que ofrecían la velas de la habitación. Su olor aún era especial, aunque estuviera mezclado con los restos de tierra y barro. Pasó lentamente su nariz por la mejilla que estaba a su alcanze. Le gustaba sentirlo. Sentía cosquillas en su piel, algo daba vueltas en su estómago y parecía que iba a desaparecer. Sonrió al pensar que el lograba eso aún estando dormido. Se enderezó un poco para mirarlo de frente. Estaba tan cerca que algunos mechones de ella rozarón la piel bronceada del joven. Volvió a sonreir y cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la cálida respiración de él. Sin pensarlo se acercó un poco más hasta que sus narices rosaron. Se sentía tan bien estar con él a solas. Puso sus rosados labios sobre los de él. Los apretó para poder sentirlos mejor.

-- ¡Ah! -- exclamó Sakura al momento en que la mano de Syaoran rodeó su cuello.

-- Ctelre sotís rú... -- habló el joven en un susurro. La miraba de manera extraña. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-- S... syao... ran... -- le costaba respirar trás la presión de los dedos del joven -- po... por... favor -- el joven pestañeó.

-- ¿Sakura?

Estaba evidentemente confundido. Miró su mano y notó que la mejillas de Sakura estaban pálidas. Soltó a la joven inmediatamente para alejerse de ella quedando de pie al lado de la puerta. Miró sus manos y miró a la joven que permanecía de rodillas sobre la cama tocando el lugar de su cuerpo donde un momento atrás había estado su mano. Suspiró y avanzó unos pasos hasta la cama. Se sentó en el borde de la cama tapando sus ojos con ambas manos. Ella lo miró con algo de duda mientras se sentaba un poco distante de él.

-- Lo siento... yo... no sé como disculparme -- la miró por encima del hombro pero no había indicio de que la joven fuera a abrir la boca -- Sakura... yo... -- intentó de nuevo pero ella se alejó un poco más sin mirarlo -- prometo que no fue mi intención...

-- Lo sé, Syaoran -- habló acariciando todavía su cuello. Le dolía. Eso no podía negarlo.

-- ¿Puedo ver? -- ella lo miró sin entender -- tu cuello... si ha quedado marcado... si te lastimé demasiado.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Dejó reposar las manos en la falda del vestido. Miró como él se acercaba, luego se arrodilló para quedar frente a ella. La miró como pidiendo permiso. Sakura ladeó su cabeza y puso su cabellos trás su oreja para dejar el cuello despejado. Él se acercó un poco más para mirar con detenimiento. Apoyó su manó sobre la pierna de la muchacha. Ella sintió cosquillas. Al momento en que sintió la mano del joven sobre su cuello pero, esta vez de manera cuidadosa, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Aunque ella hubiera querido evitar el mundo de sensaciones que sentía solo con la presencía de Syaoran, no lo habría hecho. Se sentía completa. Syaoran la miró con intensidad, se estiró un poco para rozar con su nariz la piel delicada de la joven. Al momento en que lo logró pudo sentir un suspiro salir de entre los labios de la muchacha y debido a eso no resistió la tentación de besar suavemente el cuello de la joven. Ella soltó una pequeña y silenciosa risa que insitó al joven a poner la mano que ante estaba en la rodilla de la joven en la cintura de esta invitándola a levantarse entre besos.

Sakura estaba de pie acariciendo el cabello castaño del joven y al sentir las fuertes manos de Syaoran recorrer su cintura, sintió la necesidad de apegarse contra él para sentirlo en todos los sentidos. El calor de sus labios la derretían, su estómago dió un vuelco y comenzó a sentir temblores recorrer todo su cuerpo. Syaoran la alejó tomándola por los hombros y la miró fijamente. Estaba serio por lo que Sakura hizo desaparecer la sonrisa que solo él lograba formar.

-- ¿Qué pasa, Syaoran?

-- Yo... podría... lastimarte de nuevo.

-- No, Syaoran -- habló suavemente para posar sus manos en las mejillas del él -- yo sé que no lo harás. Seguramente te asustaste y por eso...

-- Tú no me conoces -- sentenció quitándo bruscamente las manos de la joven de su cuerpo.

-- Pero...

-- Es la última vez que te acercas a mi -- Sakura sintió como sus garganta se apretaba.

-- Yo... yo no quize molestarte -- mordió su labio inferior. Ahora el suelo le pareció interesante.

La joven se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró con firmeza la falda de su vestido. Su garganta comenzaba a quemar, dolía, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y el corazón se estrechaba pero, tenía rabia y eso se debía a que ella sabía que él tenía razón, tanto o más como sabía que no se quería apartar de él... aunque no supiera la razón.

Syaoran no se movió pero apretó los puños. Aquella muchacha logró despertar en él sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones que lo hacían sentir incómodo, debil, como si todo su cuerpo se fuera a desvanecer pero, nunca se había comportado de forma irracional, hasta que la había conocido a ella. Lo que tenía claro era que debía dejar de estar cerca de Sakura en todos los sentidos posibles.

_Mi corazón esta apretado y siento... deseos de... ¿protegerla?_

Avanzó uno, dos, tres pasos hasta ella y agarró el mentón de la joven para obligarla a mirarlo. Tuvo que usar un poco más de fuerza para lograrlo, ya que, en primera instancia, ella se resistió.

-- No llores -- ella se mordió el labio.

-- ¿Y si quiero llorar? ¿También me lo vas a prohibir? -- se levantó desafiante aún con los ojos húmedos.

-- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué actuas así?

-- Se llama rabia, Syaoran. Enojo, ira... ¿haz oido hablar de esas emociones?

-- Deberías...

-- ¿Debería qué? ¿controlarme?

-- Una persona de tu clase social no puede ni debe tener este tipo de conductas -- Sakura sonrió.

-- Y... si me acerco a ti... -- habló Sakura parándose detrás del inmóvil hombre -- ... para poder acariciar tu espalda -- por debajo de la camiseta que traía Syaoran comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos suavemente la espalda él.

-- ¿Qué haces, Sakura? -- la joven rodeó la cintura de él atrapándolo como pudo. Comenzó a besar la espalda de él. Syaoran se giró para quedar frente a ella -- contrólate -- dijo bruscamente para agarrarla firmemente de los brazos.

Sakura se soltó con fuerza del amarré y volvió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama en un silencio completo. Miró el suelo. Estaba enojada pero ella nunca había renunciado a algo. Siempre reconoció que, de algún modo, era caprichosa pero, esta era más que un capricho porque, se mezclaba con el deseo. En algo tenía que pensar. Aquel hombre había despertado el fuego y ella no permitiría que fuera él quién lo extinguiera. Él debía reavivarlo y se encargaría de eso.

Syaoran cuando notó que Sakura estaba más calmada, decidió volver a la cama. Se apoyó en el respaldo y tapó sus piernas con los cobertores. Miró a la joven con atención. La expresión dulce había cambiado, ya no estaba con actitud pasional, no estaba enrrabiada, tampoco tranquila, más bien tenía una expresión que el conocía bien. Ella estaba tramando algo.

-- Sakura, yo debo permanecer aqui un tiempo más y me gustaría que, las veces que nos topemos en la calle, tengamos una actitud cordial -- ella no contestó -- ¿Sakura?

-- ¿Qué? -- dijo mirándolo.

-- Esto no es un buen inicio...

La puerta se abrió. Ambos sintieron algo parecido al alivio. Miraron a los tres personajes que ingresaban en la habitación con atención, ya que, claramente, dos de ellos notaron que entre ellos las cosas se habían tensado.

-- Sakura querida -- habló Tomoyo -- ¿cómo esta el enfermo? -- Sakura pensó en la sutilidad de su amiga como una virtud que ella no poseía en ese momento.

-- Mejor de lo que creerían -- sonrió a la fuerza para luego levantarse.

-- ¿Y cómo estás tú, querida?

-- Muchas gracias -- escuchó la voz de Syaoran y se volteó para verlo. Le estaba regalando una sonrisa a la enfermera que en ese momento lo revisaba.

-- Muy bien -- contestó cortante y pausadamente.

-- ¿Debo creerte?

Sakura bufó y salió velózmente de la habitación. Eriol miró a Tomoyo dándole a entender que siguiera a la castaña. Tomoyo sonrió e inmediatamente salió también para seguir a su amiga.

El pasillo era bastante largo y Sakura caminaba a zancadas por el lugar. Tragaba saliva pesadamente y emitía sonidos. Rió al pensar en algunas bromas que le habría hecho su hermano si la hubiera visto. Finalmente paró, ya que, se sintió perdida en aquel enorme palacio. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos queriendo sentir el silencio, pero se vio interrumpida trás unos pasos que no estaban lejos de ella. Eran cortos y suaves.

-- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Aquella indecorosa actitud que vi, eran celos? -- Sakura rió.

-- ¿Indecorosa? -- la miró para luego voltearse y abrazar a su amiga. Suspiró.

-- Respondeme, por favor -- pidió mientras acariciaba con cariño la espalda de su eterna amiga.

-- Tú me conoces bien, por lo tanto, también conoces la respuesta, amiga mia.

-- ¿Por qué él, cariño? Sabes que es un sospechoso de todos los actos horrorosos que han ocurrido en el país. Además ¿no te asusta haberlo encontrado así? Es tan extraño y sus ojos... -- Sakura se apartó para mirarla.

-- Amiga -- sonrió -- si yo te dijera que Eriol es el muchacho mas excéntrico que he conocido y que es cobarde porque, a pesar de que todo el reino sabe la relación que tienes con él, todavía guarda silencio ¿dejarías de quererlo?

-- Ten cuidado, Sakura. Es suficiente con la desaparición de Meiling... -- Sakura sintió en la voz de Tomoyo el dolor y ella sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-- Mañana, a primera hora, la buscaremos.

-- Pero... primero debemos irnos a cambiar a nuestros respectivos hogares, cariño.

-- Te quiero, amiga -- dijo riendo mientras se volvían a abrazar -- no cambies.

Sakura abrió los ojos en cuanto los rayos del sol golpearon su cara. Se estiró antes de ponerse en pie. Era un nuevo día y se había propuesto que sería grandioso. Sonrió al ver que su mejor amiga, ya vestida, peinada y totalmente arreglada, cruzaba velozmente la habitación, después de haber abierto las cortinas, para pararse a un lado de la cama. Ambas rieron.

-- ¡Muy bien! Es hora de levantarse, querida mia, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-- Pero...

-- Un "pero" no suena bien en la boca de nadie. Arriba, señorita -- dijo destapándola -- lo primero es lo primero -- Sakura rió.

-- Y en este caso ¿qué sería lo primero?

-- Un baño.

La castaña se levantó con bastante pereza. Aunque ya no había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla, las noches eran se habían tornado pesadas. Últimamente, aunque durmiera horas y horas, no lograba sentirse totalmente descansada. Miró la posición de su amiga. Tenía las manos en la cintura y al parecer, bajo ese vestido, su pie golpeteaba el suelo marcando el ritmo que debía llevar.

Desde el baño salieron tres mucamas con valdes de agua ya vacios. Sakura pensó que la tina debía estar lista, por lo que debía apurarse, ya que, nunca le ha gustado bañarse con agua fria. Pasó rápidamente por el lado de Tomoyo para llegar al baño. Se quitó la camisa de dormir mientras su amiga cerraba la puerta del baño tras ella. Sakura se sumergió en la tina completamente mientras que Tomoyo se sentaba en una silla cerca de ella. Sakura salió con el cabello mojado y una sonrisa.

_Nada mejor que un baño caliente para empezar el día..._

Tomoyo la miró con ternura. Ella sentía que su amiga a veces era tan niña y otras se mostraba entera como una mujer. A pesar de que tenían la misma edad, ella siempre se había mostrado más acorde a las costumbres de Siván pero, siempre había seguido las locuras de sus mejores amigas. Las adoraba. Siempre se hechaban la culpa para que su madre no la castigara. La viuda Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer respetada, ya que, se había hecho cargo, hasta el presente día, de todas las tierras y deberes que habían sido responsabilidad de su marido en otros tiempos. El título de condesa siempre lo había tenido pero ahora brillaba en todo su esplendor. A Tomoyo la deprimía un poco el hecho de que su madre fuera a fiestas para compartir con las personas pero que, aun así, su sonrisa solo fuera para complacer a quien fuera que le estuviera haciendo compañia.

-- Tomoyo... ¿por qué estas levantada tan temprano?

-- No es temprano, querida. El sol salio hace una hora o un poco más.

-- Dime la verdad, Tomoyo...

-- Mi madre llegó antes de que saliera el sol para traer a mi mucama con mi vestuario para hoy.

-- Que estricta.

-- Siempre lo ha sido y con los años empeora. No me sorprende -- rieron -- ella jamás permitiría que me vieran dos días seguidos con el mismo vestido.

-- Eso quiere decir que el hecho de que ayer no te cambiaras para la cena fue tormentoso -- Tomoyo rio ante la exoresiva cara de su amiga.

-- Probablemente.

Sakura notó que en ese último suspiro hubo un dejo de tristeza asi que sonrió. En los segundos que Tomoyo lo notó la castaña con ambas manos le arrojó agua dejando la parte inferior del vestido empapada. Tomoyo rió y eso inspiró a la castaña para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla hasta la tina.

-- Sakura ¿qué pretendes?

-- ¿No es obvio, querida? -- respondió imitando el tono de su amiga.

-- Sakura, por favor...

-- Se natural por una vez, cariño.

Finalmente, con la ayuda del resbáloso piso debido al agua que había caido, Tomoyo cayó en la tina quedándo sentanda en las piernas de su amiga con el vestido totalmete empapado. Ambas reian estrepitosamente debido a la circunstancia. Sakura término de hundir a su amiga al momento en que quizo levantarse para salir de la tina.

-- Permiso, señoritas -- dijo un hombre de gafas con expresión amable entrando en la habitación de baño. Sakura tomó su camisa de vestir para cubrirse -- lo siento. Por las risas pensé que ya habrian acabado... ¿Señorita Daidouji? Creo que realmente me fui por mucho tiempo. Ambas están hermosas.

-- Padre... -- Sakura sintió un sin fin de emociones llenar su corazón -- regresaste... -- las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas.

-- Así es, mi pequeña mujer.

Su padre le ragaló aquella sonrisa que a ella le fascinaba. Una donde podía encontrar comprensión, amor y por sobre todo paz que, es lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Corrió hasta los brazos de él para refugiarse en aquel amor paterno que ella adoraba desde sus primeros pasos. Fujitaka Kinomoto era un hombre bueno, amable, cariñoso y sabio. Sakura se sentía privilegiada de tener a alguien que, a pesar de no estar mucho tiempo con ella, en pocos segundos la reconfortará de esa manera. Simplemente se sentía protegida. Sentía que nada iba a pasar, que todo estaría bien.

**

* * *

**

**FIN!!... del capítulo claramente jajajaj**

**Bueno... en esos adorados rvws que reconfortan al afanado escritor dejen su opinión, ya sea buena o mala sera bien recibida.**

**A todo esto... este Syaoran es medio bipolar ¿No creen?... A mi me tinca que tiene un secreto... chan! chan! ¿qué será? jajjaja**

**Besos y gracias para quien se haya tomada el tiempo de leer mi fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha!! tanto tiempo? lo sé... pero en fin... no nos demoremos más en el reencuentro =)!**

**mmm... ah si! se me olvidaba - CLAMP = Dueñas y señoras de los personajes.**

**Let's go!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Él es tan cálido y por unos segundos...**

**me hizo sentir muy feliz"**

Ya habían recorrido casi todo el bosque y no había rastros de Meiling. Ni siquiera un indicio de que ella hubiera estado días antes ahí. Sakura había preferido ir a caballo con su padre para recorrerlo más rápido. El día anterior los había acompañado Tomoyo junto a Eriol pero, por motivos personales de los dos últimos, esta vez tuvieron que ir solos.

Sakura detuvo el galope de su caballo en cuanto reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Ahí había encontrado a Syaoran y su apariencia era desconcertante, el dialecto que usaba era aterrorizante, su voz se había tornado totalmente ronca.

_No comprendo que..._

-- Hija ¿estás bien? -- Sakura no respondió. Seguía con la mirada perdida -- ¿Sakura? Hija... -- Fujitaka se acercó a ella para poder moverla -- Sakura -- habló un poco más fuerte. Ella lo miró -- ¿te encuentras bien?

-- Si... -- respondió finalmente.

-- ¿Algo te preocupa?

-- No, padre.

-- Bien. Creo que es hora de volver a casa. Debes arreglarte.

-- ¿Para qué?

-- Hoy se hará la fiesta que el rey preparo en mi honor... por mi regreso -- dijo erguiendose con son de burla. Sakura rió.

-- Vamos, padre.

La joven llegó un poco agotada a su casa. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a aquella fiesta, eso no era novedad para nadie pero, se trataba de su padre así que, pondría todo su esfuerzo para tener muchos ánimos y trabajaría arduamente para sostener una sonrisa. A pesar de que se prometió que los días para ella serían buenos y si no, trabajaría en ello, no podía evitar pensar en él. En sus ojos, en su mirada, en sus calidos labios, el color de su piel, el olor de su pelo...

_¡Por Dios, Sakura! Sácate a ese hombre de la cabeza... te dejó bastante claro que no quiere nada contigo... es tu oportunidad de demostrar que no eres caprichosa..._

-- El mayor problema es que no estoy segura de que sea un capricho... -- inhaló y suspiró.

-- ¿Qué cosa, hija mia? -- Sakura se sorprendió pero, sonrió al notar que era su madre.

-- Nada importante, madre... es solo que, no me he portado muy bien con lo de Meiling -- sonrió dándole la espalda a su madre para que ella pudiera abrocharle el corsé.

-- No creo que sea un capricho, Sakura. Estoy segura de que, si fueras tú la desaparecida, ella haría lo mismo -- sonrió mientras tiraba un poco más del cordel.

-- Pero... Tomoyo... Ella siempre...

-- Tomoyo es quien es, sólo cuando esta con ustedes. Normalmente su personalidad esta dirigida por la sociedad y no es porque ella quiera, si no porque su madre se lo exige. De hecho, cuando Sonomi y yo eramos niñas también tuvo problemas con su madre.

-- ¿Y la madre de Meiling?

-- Bueno... la verdad es que a ella no lo conocía -- dijo tirando por última vez el cordón del corsé para poder amarrarlo. Sakura se giró para poder mirarla.

-- ¿Cómo? ¿Ni a ningún pariente de ellos?

-- ¿Están listas las reinas de la casa? -- apareció Fujitaka por el umbral de la puerta.

-- Sólo me falta el vestido, padre -- sonrió Sakura tomándo el que estaba sobre su cama.

-- Me gusta mucho ese vestido -- sonrió su madre.

-- Me lo regaló Meiling -- sonrió mirándolo -- quizás... si lo uso... aparezca.

Mientras Nadeshko acariciaba el cabello de su hija; Fujitaka se acercó a ella para besar su frente. Sakura los miró con agradecimiento. Su madre, cada vez que podía, le daba palabras de aliento y su padre, en los pocos días que llevaba en el país la había ayudado a cruzar de norte a sur y de este a oeste el bosque. En cierto modo, Sakura se sentía culpable de que su madre, a demás de seguir llorando a su hermana, tuviera que estar preocupada por ella y sus problemas. Su padre se había mostrado tranquilo pero en sus ojos, un poco de su brillo, se había opacado. Esa situación la hacía sentir más culpable aún, ya que, pareciera que ella amaba más a su amiga que a su hermana.

Sakura se puso el vestido blanco que llegaba hasta las rodillas y amarró los zapatos rosados con las cintas que tenían. Era un conjunto muy bonito que alguna vez Meiling tuvo el detalle de regalarle. Se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir de su habitación para luego dirigirse a el hall, que era donde la esperaba su familia.

Iban los cuatro en el carrueaje en dirección al palacio. Seguramente irían las familias más poderosas de Siván. Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas de emocionarse con la fiesta pero algo se lo impedía. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y para su buena suerte o su mala suerte, Syaoran no se había aparecido frente a ella.

_Y ya vuelve a tu cabeza... ¡AH!_

La joven se concentró en el paisaje. Ya casi había caído la noche. Las estrellas se estaban habriendo paso entre los últimos destellos del sol y la luna. La maravillosa luna comenzaba a mostrar toda su luz y blanca hermosura. Respiró profundo. La tierra estaba húmeda. Le encantaba ese olor y sonrió. Miró las manos de sus padres. Estaban entrelazadas. Algo parecido a la nostalgia la llenó. Meiling soñaba con amar y quizás ahora jamás amaría.

_¿Será suerte? ¿Será previsto? ¿Seré la próxima? _

Pestañeó en cuanto notó que el carruaje se había parado. El palacio estaba hermoso, lleno de luces y con muchos guardias serios e imponentes que custodiaban la entrada. Sakura rió al momento en que uno de ellos abrió la puerta del coche. Muchas veces con Meiling habían tratado de hacerlos reir ganándose un par de regaños de Tomoyo. Esa actitud no llegó a oidos de nadie, puesto que, esos hombres jamás se atreverían a acusarlas de una conducta indecorosa. Sakura se sentía mal porque no les creerían.

-- Muchas gracias pero, yo le ayudaré a mi hermana -- era la voz de Touya.

-- Solo iba a tocar mi mano que, por lo demás, esta cubierta con un guante.

-- Suficiente tacto, Sakura -- dijo cerrando la puerta del carruaje para ofrecerle el brazo a su hermana.

-- Que exagerado eres, Touya -- Sakura meneó la cabeza y sin quererlo, él volvió a sus pensamientos.

_Si Touya se enterará de lo que ha pasado con Syaoran, lo mataría._

Cuando entraron al salón de bailes, Sakura se deslumbró con la decoración. Sonrió como una niña que recién ha descubierto algo. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de candelabros que contrastaban con las rojas cortinas que, esta vez presentaba el lugar. Los manteles rojos, las frutas y tragos. Todo volvía al lugar tentador y lo llenaba de vida. Los músicos con traje negro y enamorados de sus instrumentos creaban el ambiente perfecto. Sakura sonrió feliz. No estaba cien por ciento segura de que el número de personas que estaban ahi realmente sintieran afecto por su padre, de hecho, sospechaba de que muchos de ellos ni siquiera creían que hiciera bien su trabajo.

-- Ha llegado el ministro diplomático y marquéz Fujitaka Kinomoto junto a su familia. La condesa Nadeshko de Kinomoto. El Comandante Touya Kinomoto y su hija menor, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

En cuanto aquel hombre dijo sus nombres en un tono cantado y bastante fuerte, la música se silenció. Los participantes dejaron de bailar y voltearon a verlos. Un hombre se acercó al padre de Sakura y le dijo algo que no era entendible para nadie que estuviera a más de cinco centímetros. Sonrió a su esposa y caminó al lado de ese hombre perdiendose a través de uno de los largos y angostos pasillos del palacio. La música volvió a sonar y todos comenzaron a bailar.

Su madre se dirigió hacia su amiga, Sonomi Daidouji, que estaba acompañada de su hija y la madre de Meiling que, a pesar de que sostenía una sonrisa, sus hombros caídos delataban su tristeza. Había perdido a su esposo y en poco tiempo la presencia de su hija porque, aparecería. Tarde o temprano, Meiling aparecería.

Una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y rojizo se acercaba a ella y a su hermano. Era alta y elegante. Traía un vestido café que a pesar de ser recatado, la mostraba plena y segura. Sakura pensó que la mujer no era de Siván. Era calma pura.

-- Kaho Mizuki -- dijo tomándo una copa que estaba en la mesa. Se la ofreció a Touya pero el solo se digno a mirarla.

-- Lo siento, es mudo -- bromeó Sakura -- Mi nombre es Sakura y el es mi hermano Touya.

-- Que lástima que sea mudo -- dijo mirando a la castaña con complicidad -- pero espero que sepa bailar -- bebió un poco.

-- Lo intenta pero, podrías ayudarlo.

-- Permiso -- habló el hombre intentando escapar de la incómoda situación.

-- ¿A dónde vas, hermano? ¿No me digas que buscas ofender a la señorita Kaho?

-- Sakura...

-- No seas tímido -- sonrió Sakura.

Touya la miró con algo parecido al odio. Puso los ojos en blanco, luego los cerró. Respiró profundo y exhaló. Abrió los ojos para mirar a la joven mujer con intensidad y extendió su mano hacía ella. Kaho sonrió y acepto la mano del joven. Cuando se retiraban hacia la pista de baile, Kaho miró a Sakura por sobre el hombro y le guiño un ojo. Sakura sonrió, ya que, pensó que ella sería el complemento perfecto para la antipatía de su hermano.

Aunque trataba de estar ahí, su mente estaba en otro lugar e inconsientemente observaba cada centímetro de la habitación en busca de alguien. Mordió su labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos dando la impresión de que tuviera frio. Respiró entrecortadamente mirando hacia todos lados, fijándose en cada detalle de la sala. En ese momento se dió cuenta de que esperaba verlo.

_Por un momento... tuve la esperanza de..._

-- ¿Querida, que haces tan arrinconada y sola?

-- Nada, Tomoyo... -- sonrió, pero se sorprendió en cuanto vio quien la acompañaba.

-- Te presento al sub oficial Suzaku Kururugi -- el joven tomó la mano de las castaña y la besó delicadamente.

-- Un placer volver a verla -- dijo soltándole la mano. Sakura estaba desconcertada.

-- I... igualmente -- sonrió dudosa. Tragó saliva.

-- ¿Se conocen? -- preguntó Tomoyo.

-- Estuvo con mi familia hace unas semanas.

-- Entonces ya han hablado -- Sakura comenzaba a entender.

-- La verdad no tuvimos oportunidad, ya que, mi hermano decidió dar un monólogo sobre sus interesantes tácticas de guerra que usó para ayudar al país Ashar en su ataque en contra de Siván -- Sakura enmudeció.

_Siván..._

-- ¿Sucede algo, cariño?

-- No... es sólo que me he perdido en algún recuerdo -- Tomoyo la miró un poco molesta.

-- La música es hermosa -- sonrió incitando al joven guerrero provocando que se sonrojara.

-- ¿Le gustaría bailar, Sakura? -- extendió su mano hasta la de ella. Sakura sonrió antes de tomar con delicadeza la mano del joven en forma de aceptación.

-- Muchas gracias.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse algo cohibida al notar que más de alguna joven miraba a Suzaku. La verdad es que era un joven bastante apuesto. Vestía un uniforme blanco. Lo único que no era blanco era lo que mantenía el vestón unido; tres cordeles de color dorado, también traía unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Sakura lo miró con timidez cuando él tomó con mas seguridad su mano derecha y luego, se sonrojó, cuando la mano izquierda del joven se encontró en la cintura de ella. Sakura, con su mano suelta, agarró la falda para poder bailar más cómoda. Él la miró y comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo.

_Es un hombre agradable..._

Le sonrió. Él la hacia sentir diferente. No era como con Syaoran que le daban ganas de besarlo, acariciarlo y entregarse por entera a él. Eso lo tenía claro. Llevaban pocos minutos bailando pero era agradable. La trataba con suavidad. En sus manos había respeto pero por sobretodo, le gustaba como había empezado a mirarla. Había algo parecido a la ternura en sus ojos. Podría ser cariño.

Sakura sintió que estaba sola en la sala bailando con aquel joven. Tenía una dulce mirada de color verde, parecida a la de ella; uno o dos tonos más oscuros y, apesar de que la miraba fijamente, lo cual logró cautivarla, había algo más en sus ojos. La castaña se estaba perdiendo en las ventanas del alma de él mientras intentaba decifrarlo.

-- Sakura... -- ella no respondió. Se limito a mover la cabeza un poco para hacerle notar al joven que lo escuchaba -- ¿quería saber como haz estado?

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Me he enterado por mi comandante que te haz adentrado varias veces en el bosque en busca de tu amiga -- la castaña se sorprendió.

-- He estado muy bien. Gracias por preocuparte -- sonrió un poco sonrojada. Él también se encontró con la cara un poco más caliente.

-- La verdad es que, cuando su hermano me ha informado de aquella situación, me encontré hasta un poco asustado -- escondió sus ojos con su pelo castaño cuando bajó la mirada.

-- ¿Asustado?

-- De que le pasara algo, Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió y dejaron de bailar. Se miraban fijamente casi sin respirar. Sus manos seguían tomadas. Sakura había entendido perfectamente lo que le quizo decir y sintió una confusión. Pestañeó varias veces buscando como escapar de la mano del joven que, sostenía con un poco de presión, su cintura. Se mordió el labio. Respiró profundo. No sabía si agradecerle o decirle que la dejará ir porque la estaba incomodando pero, la verdad era que no sentía deseos de pronunciar ninguna de esas palabras. Siguió en silencio.

-- Lo lamento, Sakura. No quize incomodarla.

-- No... no lo hizo... No se disculpe, Suzaku. Le agradezco profundamente su preocupación -- él sonrió demostrando que aquellas palabras lo habían relajado.

-- ¿Me acompañaría al jardín de atrás?

-- ¿Atrás?

-- Si... ¿sucede algo malo?

-- No... es solo que...

-- Si le trae un mal recuerdo...

-- No se preocupe. Vamos.

Ambos caminaron cerca el uno del otro. En algún momento la mano de él rozó la de ella pero, aún asi, ella no se sentía incómoda. Algo parecido a la felicidad la estaba acechando. Con él no tenía que ser cuidadosa, seguramente, él no la lastimaría.

Cuando llegarón al jardín trasero, Sakura miró para todos lados un poco asustada. Tenía la impresión de que el cadáver de su hermana estaría ahí nuevamente junto a toda esa sangre espeza y oscura desparramada en el piso. Suspiró angustiada.

-- No te asustes -- habló Suzaku tomándola de la mano -- Mientras esté a tu lado, procuraré que nada te suceda -- la joven sonrió timidamente.

-- Eres muy amable, Suzaku.

-- Mira -- dijo comenzando a caminar mientras la guiaba de la mano -- encontré esto cuando estuve aqui hace unos días con mi comandante.

-- ¿Qué es?

-- Un laberinto -- sonrió con sorna aventurera e ingenuidad -- pensé que tu querrías acompañarme...

-- Ahí debe de estar oscuro pero... confió en ti -- sonrió presionando la mano de él.

-- ¿Enserio?

Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras lo miraba. Luego fijó sus ojos en la entrada y volvió a presionar la mano de él. Comenzó a caminar y Suzako la siguió contento porque ella le había dicho algo que lo había hecho plenamente feliz y que, sin que ella quisiera, le había dado una luz de esperanza.

-- Por acá...

-- No, Sakura...

-- ¿Por qué?

-- Hemos girado tres veces a la derecha, una cuarta será una trampa. Ahora debemos ir hacía la izquierda.

-- Si... -- sonrió.

Sakura se impresionó cuando notó que el joven tenía razón. Cuando caminaron un poco más se encontraron con luz artificial que era sostenida por la boca de dos enormes leones. Pudieron apreciar un camino lleno de flores de todos los colores y formas diferentes; al final de ese camino había un arco de metal plateado, era parecido a una reja. Suzaku y Sakura se miraron y rieron. Caminaron juntos y atravezaron el arco, todavía tomados de la mano, sorprendiendose de la hermosura del lugar. Al centro del laberinto había una habitación redonda con techo de cristal y paredes de espejo y, al centro, estaba la estatua del Dios Yue. Habían bancas del mismo material del arco.

-- Hay otros caminos por los cuales se puede llegar aqui.

-- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-- Mira, Sakura -- señalo tres puertas más por las que se podían entrar.

-- Tienes razón. Eres muy observador -- él sujetó su mano y la condujo hasta una de las bancas invitándola a sentarse.

-- En la guerra no me quedó mas que aprender.

-- Suzaku... mi hermano muchas veces tiene pesadillas. Usted...

-- Yo también. En el día me distraigo y olvido todo lo que vi pero, en las noches, el subconsiente, muchas veces me traiciona y puedo ver y escuchar claramente todo lo que viví en la guerra.

-- ¿En qué zona estuvo con mi hermano?

-- Estuvimos en la frontera de Adar con Ashar... es tan distinto a mi país y el tuyo. Quedarías mucho más que sorprendida.

-- ¿Tú no eres de Siván?

-- No, Sakura. Mi país natal es Tamuz. Conozco a Tomoyo de los días que estuvo por allá, es decir, de nombre, ya que, ella se fue un poco antes de que llegara pero, se llevó muy bien con una de mis mejores amigas: Kaho Mizuki.

-- ¿Kaho? ¿La señorita Kaho? pero... ella estaba en la fiesta.

-- Asi es. Hoy llegó y se hospedará junto conmigo en el palacio del rey. Mi comandante hizo los arreglos.

-- Me alegro. ¿Pretendes quedarte mucho tiempo?

-- Depende de mi comandante -- Sakura rió mirando las estrellas a través del transparente tejado.

-- ¿El camino que siga tu vida depende de mi hermano?

-- Cuando Tamuz y Siván se aliaron encontra de Siván para ayudar y proteger a Ashar, yo le juré lealtad a mi comandante. Yo cumpliré lo que él diga -- Sakura lo miró con ternura.

-- Eres un hombre noble, Suzaku.

-- ¿Algún día irías conmigo a Tamuz, Sakura?

-- Quizás... -- él la miró con comprensión.

-- Bailemos, Sakura -- se paró animósamente ofreciéndole la mano a su acompañante. Ella rió.

-- Pero no hay música.

-- Ven -- sonrió el tomándole la mano y levántandola un poco brusco. Tomó la mano derecha de la joven delicadamente en esta ocasión y la otra mano la puso en la cintura de ella.

-- ¿Qué haces, Suzaku? -- preguntó divertida, ya que, el joven comenzó a moverse como si hubiera música.

-- Silencio... -- dijo mirándola a los ojos seriamente.

_  
Don't touch me now.  
don't hold me now.  
don't break the spell, darling  
now you are near.  
_

-- ¿Qué estás cantando? -- le había gustado como sonaba en otro tono la voz de él. Sintió deseos de apoyar su cuerpo completamente en el de él para dejarse guiar y lo hizo.

-- Es una canción muy popular en mi país.

-- ¿Cómo se llama? -- cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el sonido del corazón del joven.

-- Las palabras de amor.

-- Me la debes traducir alguna vez -- él asintió -- ¿Qué sigue? -- él sonrió apoyando su cabeza en la cabeza de ella.

_Look in my eyes and speak to me  
the special promises i long to hear.  
Las palabras de amor..._

Sakura abrió los ojos sonriendo. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo pero, al momento en que ella movió unos pocos centímetros su cabeza, a través del espejo vio algo que logró que se detuviera. Se paralizó completamente y su cuerpo tembló. Él la miró extrañado y con evidente preocupación. Buscó los ojos de la joven que volvían a mirarlo con expresión asustada.

-- ¿Qué sucede? -- dijo suavemente tomándole el mentón.

-- Vi a alguien... una sombra... hay alguien más aqui, Suzaku -- el joven frunció el seño mirando en la dirección que le indicó Sakura. Puso a la joven tras de él y se paro firme.

-- Muestrate sea quien seas -- su voz habia cambiado. Ahora era dura.

-- Lo siento -- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer la voz. El hombre había salido de las sombras -- no quería molestarlos.

-- Syaoran... -- habló débilmente Sakura mientras salía de atras de Suzaku.

-- ¿Lo conoces? -- preguntó sin dejar de mirar al recién llegado con desconfianza.

-- Si. Él es el primer sospechoso del asesinato de mi hermana -- por unos segundos Sakura pudo destinguir una expresión parecida al dolor en los ojos de Syaoran pero que no pudo quebrantar su actitud distante.

-- Me retiro.

-- No es nescesario -- habló Sakura dirigiéndose a Suzaku -- Debemos volver. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos de palacio -- el joven asintió y sin voltear iniciaron su marcha.

Volvieron en completo silencio al palacio. El regreso fue más largo que la ida. Suzaku había notado que algo habia entre ellos. Iba con el seño fruncido y no dejaba de mirar con atención la actitud distante de Sakura. Ella estaba extraña y totalmente ida. Ese hombre era mucho más que el sospechoso de la muerte de su hermana, eso lo tenía claro, y se dio cuenta en cuanto ella reconoció la voz de él, pronunciando con cuidado el nombre de aquel hombre.

Sakura dejó de estar ensimismada cuando a sus oidos llegó la música del salón y el bullicio de las personas que estaban en el lugar. Escuchó risas y alzó la vista encontrandose con que venía su mejor amiga con el vestido arremangado y muy apresurada. En cuanto su amiga llegó a su lado, la castaña terminó de despertar.

-- Creo que me preocupe demás, cariño -- Sakura rió y el joven también -- tu padre te esta buscando.

-- Iré en un momento.

-- Te espero en la entrada -- dijo sonriendo con complicidad a Suzaku por lo que este se sonrojo. La castaña se giró para verlo.

-- Gracias por el rato que estuvimos juntos. Lo pase muy bien -- estaba sonrojada pero se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Él sonrió. Sakura se giró para marcharse pero el la agarró del brazo.

-- Sakura, si necesitas algo... dimelo -- estaba serió.

-- Muchas gracias -- dio un paso para alejarse de él pero la detuvo nuevamente.

-- Sakura... ¿Quieres dar un paseo mañana? -- aquella voz tranquila la conmovió. Lo miró timidamente.

-- Me encantaría -- mordió su labio inferior -- Ahora debo irme.

-- Si... -- concluyó finalmente soltándola, aunque sus ojos no se despegaron de ella hasta que desapareció de su vista.

* * *

**Notas y disculpas:**

**Decir que me demoré en publicar el siguiente capítulo es poco... pero deberán comprender que soy estudiante y trabajadora y no me queda tiempo para nada!! pero prometo terminarla para todas quellas personitas que les gusta mi pequeña historia.**

**Solo piensen que la espera hará mas emocionante el regreso... si les sirve de consuelo =)!**

**Nos vemos!!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Ok! Hello! ya saben... BLA BLA BLA CLAMP BLA BLA BLA!

**C'YA!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"**Buenos días, buenos momentos...**

**Él me hace sentir y creer que todo estará bien"**

_Hoy saldré nuevamente con Suzaku. Lo he pasado muy bien con él estas últimas semanas. Tiene tanta facilidad para hacerme sentir segura y tranquila, además le agradezco profundamente la delicadeza que tiene conmigo, en cuanto a sus palabras y el tacto; jamás ha tratado de propasarse o dicho algo que me incomode, de hecho, solo su presencia me hace sentir enteramente plácida._

Sakura se estaba cepillando el pelo, era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de arreglarse. Suzaku la esperaba en el exagerado living que poseía el castillo señorial donde vivía. La castaña se encontraba feliz porque su hermano no había hecho ningún comentario sobre sus salidas o encuentros con el suboficial Kururugi; totalmente sorprendida no estaba, ya que, era un hombre de su confianza y Sakura creía que él se lo merecía en todos los sentidos. Le encantaba que la hubiera acompañado en dos ocasiones al bosque para revisar un par de sectores que habían pasado por alto con su padre, lamentablemente, no había rastros de Meiling, por esa razón, Sakura tenía la esperanza de que su amiga estaría aún con vida.

- ¿Puedo? - era su madre que le pedía el cepillo para terminar de peinarla.

- Claro - respondió mirándola a través del espejo.

- Lamento haberte sacado de tus pensamientos - Sakura rió avergonzada - ¿en qué pensabas?

- En nada, madre.

- Hija, no me obligues a ser más específica.

- No pensaba exactamente en el joven Suzaku, madre.

- Ah... entonces ¿en algo relacionado con él?

- Eres peor que Tomoyo, madre.

- Es porque soy, justamente, tu madre. Quiero saber si es de tu agrado, hija - Sakura estaba divertida.

- Muy bien, madre. Suzaku es un joven amable, educado, inteligente y...

- Apuesto - la castaña rió ante la interrupción de su madre.

- Iba a decir honorable, aunque, debo aceptar que el adjetivo calificativo apuesto le queda bastante bien.

- Estas lista, hija. No lo hagas esperar más o gastará la alfombra.

- Gracias - dijo levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla e iniciar su retirada.

- Sakura - la nombrada se volteó.

- ¿Si, madre?

- A tu padre, hermano y a mí nos agrada.

- ¿Lo han conversado como si...

- Que disfrutes el paseo, hija - Sakura comprendió que su madre no diría nada más.

Cuando estuvo en el salón junto a Suzaku, vio que esta vez traía su uniforme pero sobre los hombros descansaba un capa de color azul. El color de su capa contrastaba con el verde de sus ojos, además de que, estando inquieto, había logrado que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Lo aceptaba, su madre, Tomoyo, las muchachas de Siván tenían razón; el suboficial Suzaku Kururugi era un joven muy apuesto, seguramente, su hermana y Meiling también lo habrían pensado.

Sakura puso uno de sus mechas rebeldes detrás de su oreja y lo miró. El joven dejó de pasearse de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa. Ella se acercó a él correspondiéndole la sonrisa. Habían aprendido a comunicarse con sencillas miradas.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó la castaña tomándole la mano. Él asintió.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta los caballos, ya ensillados, que estaban afuera, custodiados por dos peones que trabajaban para la familia de Sakura. Suzaku tomó de la cintura a la joven para subirla al caballo. Ella sonrió porque, cuando ya estuvo sentada sobre el animal, las manos de él no dejaron de hacer contacto con su piel y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Segundo más tardes, debido a que el otro animal relinchó, el joven despertó de su ensoñación para ir a montarlo. Iniciaron la marcha sin saber a dónde irían. Pero, lo primero, era salir de los terrenos de los Kinomoto.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Sakura?

- Donde tú quieras.

- ¿Me seguirías?

- A donde vayas - la castaña respondió sin pensarlo y, a pesar de que su corazón se aceleró cuando se dio cuenta, no se arrepintió.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó el joven cuando llegaron al parque central.

- Me encantaría.

- ¡Sakura, querida! - la nombrada buscó a su inconfundible amiga. Estaba comprando fruta en uno de los locales.

- ¿Te molestaría si vamos con Tomoyo, Suzaku?

- Si es lo que deseas - Sakura rió. El joven bajó audazmente de su caballo para ir en ayuda de ella.

- Muchas gracias - dijo cuando estuvo en el suelo.

- Pequeño, te doy dos monedas de oro si cuidas los caballos - habló Suzaku con uno de los tantos infantes que corrían cerca.

- Sí, señor - respondió tomando las riendas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué hacen por aquí? - preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa picarona.

- Lo mismo me pregunto - dijo Sakura cuando desde la tienda vio salir a Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- No me dejó pagarlo - habló un apenado príncipe. Suspiró - Lo siento. Buenos días, Sakura y Suboficial Kururugi - ambos respondieron con una discreta reverencia.

- ¡Suboficial! - exclamó un joven parándose firme con ambas manos a los lados.

- Descansa, recluta ¿qué sucede?

- Mi comandante lo espera urgente en el palacio de Siván.

- Debo irme, Sakura. Tomoyo... cuídala, por favor - el joven ya había dado unos pasos cuando ella sostuvo su mano.

- No... Te acompaño - él dudó un poco.

- Vamos.

Sin más, ambos se despidieron rápidamente de Tomoyo y Eriol. Con un rápido paso montaron los caballos. El galope de los caballos era más audaz que el de unos momentos atrás. Sakura, intentaba no demorar más de lo debido a su acompañante, ya que, la palabra: "inmediato" para su hermano no tenía diferenciación con ninguna persona y debido a eso, en conjunto a su carácter estricto, se le había dado el cargo.

Al momento en que llegaron al palacio, Kururugi desmontó raudamente su caballo, sin olvidar ayudar a su acompañante. La miró a los ojos mientras la tenía sujetaba de los hombros, ella sonrió y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Él sonrió girando sobre sus talones para luego, con paso firme y veloz dirigirse hasta el palacio. Sakura lo miró desaparecer detrás del umbral. La castaña miró el cielo, estaba despejado, estaba hermoso. Giró para encontrarse con su caballo y lo acarició. Sus mejillas rozaron el suave pelaje del animal que se encontraba totalmente quieto.

- Buena tarde - Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se helaba. Miró el caballo de su acompañante para asegurarse de que seguía ahí - Sakura...

- Buena tarde, Señor - respondió sin voltear.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- ¿Qué te importa, Syaoran?

- ¿Y tus modales?

- Los perdí la última vez que hablamos, es decir, hace tres o cuatro semanas.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien con el hombre de confianza de tu hermano?

- Si, la verdad es que me agrada mucho.

- ¿Tanto como yo? - le dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de la joven para ponerlo detrás de la oreja de ella - Te ha crecido el cabello - sonrió.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - se alejó de él cuanto pudo.

- No lo sé... - contestó poniéndose totalmente serio y su mirada se llenó de un vacío.

- No juegues conmigo, Syaoran... Me pediste que me alejara de ti y eso hice... ahora soy la que te pide que no me vuelvas a molestar y que no me dirijas la palabra... y es porque, por alguna razón, no puedo tratarte de buena manera... es como si...

_Me hubieses dañado..._

- Lamento haberte lastimado.

- No lo hiciste - dijo mirándolo desafiante a los ojos.

- Bueno, Sakura... creo que esta es la última vez que nos veremos - la joven se sorprendió.

- Pero... ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué?

- Ya no soy sospechoso de los asesinatos de este país. No tengo ningún motivo para permanecer aquí.

- Y... ¿quién fue? ¿Ya lo capturaron? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? ¿Mi hermano lo sabe? - mordió su labio inferior - Touya lo sabe…

- Deja crecer tu cabello. El olor a jazmín se siente cada vez que el viento recorre cada uno de ellos y... es muy agradable.

- ¿Volverás a Adár, Syaoran?

- ¿Cómo sabes que...

- ¡Sakura! - la castaña y su acompañante miraron al lugar desde donde provenía la voz. Kururugi se acercaba corriendo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ven conmigo a Tamuz, Sakura... por favor - pidió estrechando las manos de la joven - Sakura miró a Syaoran. Él estaba totalmente serio.

- Permiso - habló.

- Adiós... - se despidió la castaña con un sabor amargo en la boca. Dolía saber que no lo volvería a ver. Syaoran la miró de reojo y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, se fue.

El ministro, Fujitaka Kinomoto, golpeteaba suavemente con los dedos la mesa del comedor. Su esposa lo miraba atentamente esperando su veredicto. Su hijo mayor no se había presentado a la cena por sus deberes asignados y la menor de los Kinomoto estaba de pie junto a Kuruguri, se sentía nerviosa y su mano derecha estaba apoyada en el hombro de Suzaku, quien se encontraba sentado frente al dueño de ese hogar. El hombre miro a ambos jóvenes alternadamente y detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos.

- ¿Es lo que realmente quieres, Sakura?

- Si, padre.

- Entonces, Suzaku, cuida mucho de mi hija - sonrió dándole la mano.

- Creo que una boda en Tamuz será maravilloso - habló finalmente Nadeshko levantándose para abrazar a su hija - felicitaciones, hija y a ti también Suzaku.

- Muchas gracias, Señora - respondió haciendo una reverencia - ahora debo irme. Debo arreglar todo para poder partir mañana por la mañana.

- Acompaña hasta el carruaje a tu futuro marido, hija - bromeó Nadeshko acercándose a su esposo.

Los jóvenes sonrieron comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del castillo. Al llegar a la salida del castillo Suzaku se detuvo. Sakura lo imitó mientras lo miraba. El joven tomó a su prometida desde sus brazos. La luna acompañaba a aquel deseo de amar. La luz era tenue, el viento otoñal, los cuerpos cálidos y los labios ardían. Inconscientemente la espalda de ella descansó en la pared más cercana. Los dedos de él recorrieron junto a sus ojos cada detalle de la castaña. El dedo índice se posó en la comisura de aquellos carnosos labios rosas. Un suspiró confuso se escapó de los cuerpos.

- Gracias, Sakura… - habló entrecerrando los ojos para escapar de aquella tentación. Sakura tocó delicadamente la mejilla del joven. Suzaku la miró intensamente, había deseo en su expresión.

Tocó la boca de ella, con su dedo acarició los bordes de la boca tan suavemente que pareciera que la estuviera retratando. Por primera vez aquellos labios estaban entreabiertos para él. Cerró los ojos para desaparecer el alrededor y dejar que su deseo se expresara en una acción. Sakura cerró los ojos, aquella caricia era placentera y cegadora de cordura. Algo parecido a la electricidad empezaba a recorrerlos. Abrieron los ojos para descubrirse, cada vez estaban más cerca, sus narices rozaron y un aire tibio los inundo hasta que, finalmente, las bocas se encontraron luchando tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando a pena la lengua en los dientes, jugando en sus recintos. Entonces las manos buscaron fundirse en el pelo del receptor, acariciando lentamente las profundidades de sus cabellos mientras se besaban como si tuvieran la boca llena de flores, de movimientos vivos y de fragancias oscuras. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y temblaron, convirtiendo aquel beso en una muerte bella e instantánea.

- En verdad, Sakura. Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad de amarte– besó la frente de ella.

- Gracias a ti por amarme, Suzaku.

Sonrieron mirándose aún con las manos entrelazadas. Él comenzó su partida y sus dedos no se soltaron hasta que la distancia hizo de las suyas. Sakura lo vio montar el caballo, tomar las riendas y acariciarle la cabeza al animal para iniciar el galope. Suspiró. Miró las estrellas y pensó en la inmensidad del cielo y sin quererlo lo recordó.

"_Estará mirando las estrellas al igual que yo, mientras me recuerda… o por último… nada… mejor que no recuerde nada"_

Alzó la vista y vio a uno de los hombres que más amaba subir las escaleras erguido y con el semblante serio. La miraba atentamente. El vestuario que traía lo hacía ver rudo al igual que sus gestos pero ella sabía que era bueno, comprometido con sus pares y un amante fiel de la justicia. Le sonrió mientras arreglaba su vestido. Él al estar a su lado le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Cómo estas monstruo?

- No me digas así… además pronto seré una Señora respetable.

- El cargo de tu marido no dice nada de su acompañante.

- Que gracioso, hermano – hizo una mueca de desagrado. El hombre la abrazo.

- Te voy a extrañar, Sakura.

- Yo también, Touya – correspondió el abrazo. Tenía un olor agradable que desde niña la hacía sentir protegida, al igual que con los abrazos de su padre.

Abrió los ojos, los pajaritos cantaban y el viento soplaba comedidamente las cortinas de la ventana que había sido abierta unos segundos antes. Se estiró en todo su esplendor mientras le sonreía a su amiga. Tomoyo caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a su amiga.

- Buenos días, Sakura de Kururugi.

- Buenos días, Tomoyo de Hiraguizawa – sonrieron.

- Bueno, querida, hoy es nuestro último día de eternos días juntas. Partirás hacía tu futuro después de la merienda.

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Nada importante. Solo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible, querida. Primero que todo, debes bañarte. Pedí que tuvieran agua caliente en la bañera para ti y he traído pétalos de rosas para el olor de tu piel– sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Tomoyo.

- De nada amiga, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… y sé que ha Meiling también le habría gustado estar contigo hasta el último momento de tu estadía en Siván.

Sakura tomo un baño de agua tibia con rosas. Olía muy bien. Hablaron con su amiga de los recuerdos que tenían desde que tenían uso de razón y del momento en que Meiling llega a sus vidas. Tenían alrededor de cinco años y la pequeña de cabello largo tenía una expresión de molestia y unos ojos penetrantes y duros como el rubí. Con los años y junto a la locura de Sakura que se calmó un poco al ir creciendo eso cambió hasta el día que desapareció.

- Por cierto ¿has hablado con Eriol? – preguntó la castaña mientras su amiga le ajustaba el corsé.

- Si, Sakura. Ayer nos encontramos en el mercado y paseamos un rato.

- ¿Y te comento algo?

- Eso no debería preocuparte, querida. Hoy partirás a Tamuz.

- Amiga… tú seguirás aquí y mi madre también – la joven de ojos violáceos suspiró.

- Sakura, la verdad es que el caso no se ha cerrado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue transferido. Tu hermano viajará días después. El detective Yukito ya ha partido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

- A Tamuz… Ayer llegó un mensajero con la noticia de que hace unos días hubo un asesinato de características similares. También una joven. El detective partió de inmediato con la madre de Meiling para reconocer el cuerpo.

- Por eso dejaron libre a Syaoran. Él es inocente porque estaba aquí cuando eso ocurrió.

- Así es, querida, por esa razón el joven Suzaku te quiere cerca. Por eso te pidió que te fueras con él.

Las maletas estaban hechas. Los lacayos que los llevarían estaban subiéndolas al carruaje. Sakura nunca pensó que sus pertenecías se redujeran simplemente a muchos vestidos y zapatos, entre otras cosas que no eran más que banalidades.

A la espera de su partida estaba Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa. Su madre con una inquietante felicidad mientras era abrazada por un tranquilo esposo que le sonreía a su hija. Touya estaba preocupado de darle órdenes a los solados que acompañarían a su oficial y hermana en el viaje. Sakura ya había subido al carruaje luego de haberle dado un abrazo a cada uno de sus amados. El vestido que llevaba para el viaje estaba haciendo acomodado por una de sus mucamas, quien partiría con ella por órdenes de Nadeshko. La mujer se sentó al lado de su niña con un bordado a medio terminar entre sus manos. Sakura sonrió.

- ¿Estás lista, Sakura?

- Si, Suzaku. ¿Viajarás conmigo en el carruaje?

- No. Iré al lado del carruaje por cual quier infortunio que pueda encontrarnos en el camino.

Sakura sonrió a su futuro marido. Era el momento de partir de Siván por un largo tiempo. Miró a su familia con un sentimiento extraño, indescriptible en su corazón, ya que, estaba feliz de partir, de viajar, de cumplir uno de sus grandes sueños pero aun así, se sentía triste por dejar a su familia aunque sabía que los volvería a ver pero habían sido demasiados años conviviendo con ellos, al igual que con Tomoyo quien estaba con una de esas sonrisas maravillosas que poseía.

La cortina del carruaje fue cerrada y el sonido de un látigo avisó a los caballos que era el momento de partir. El trote de los dos animales que guiaban el coche era rítmico y unísono con los de los corceles de los guardias que los rodeaban. La mucama de Sakura había comenzado a bordar nuevamente. La joven la miró con atención.

- ¿Qué bordas, nana?

- El velo para su vestido, mi niña.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió Sakura acomodándose en el sillón.

- Duerma, mi niña. El viaje es más largo de lo que espera.

- Si, nana – sonrió.

Sakura abrió discretamente la cortina. Muy cerca de ella, a caballo iba aquel que se convertiría en su marido con un gesto serio y alerta. Estaban pasando por el costado del bosque de Siván. Lo único que sabía Sakura era que, para llegar a Tamuz tendrían que llegar al final de ese bosque y luego cruzar las montañas más altas que podía apreciar. La joven miró el cielo que cubría su tierra, cerró la cortina y luego sus ojos; acomodó la cabeza al costado de la ventana. Inhaló, exhaló, finalmente, se durmió.

* * *

**Ya! Se término, el cápitulo claramente xD! y... eso! hoy ando con sueño... semana laaaarga en la universidad, ustedes entienden y en verdad perdón por la demora pero el tiempo no da para tanto.**

**Y gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron rvws ^^: Sweeping Girl y Odisea y, para la segunda, gracias por los detalles que te gustaron y los que no... en vdd ahora se vienen un par de sorpresas en el que sigue, que lo avanzé un poco antes de subir este haber si no me demoro tanto esta vez ¬¬!**

**Besos! y hasta la otra!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! muy bien! para que decir lo que ya se sabe - personajes = CLAMP!**

**Ah! busquén esta canción: Viajar de Lucybell!**

**Comenzemos!**

* * *

**EL CIELO ENTRE TUS MANOS**

**País de Tamuz**

**Capítulo 8**

**_"No importa que tan rápido corras_**

_**Y que tan lejos llegues.**_

_**Siempre me llevarás contigo"**_

Había pasado un mes desde su llegada a Tamuz. Había ido a fiestas para conocer a la sociedad alta de aquel país. Su mayor compañía había sido Kaho Mizuki, la mejor amiga de su prometido, además de las cartas que recibía de su amiga cada tres o cuatro días y el haberse encontrado un par de veces con el detective Yukito, quien investigaba dos nuevos asesinatos. Touya había llegado una semana después de ella, por lo que no había tenido gran tiempo para compartir con Kururugi que estaba a las órdenes del hermano de la castaña. La joven se miraba al espejo un poco ansiosa, su familia llegaba esa tarde junto a Tomoyo y la madre de esta para la boda que sería en dos días. Había escrito un par de veces a Eriol para saber cómo estaba e invitarlo a su boda pero, recibió respuesta negativa de él, ya que, el rey había enfermado. La joven se sentía tan inquieta ante los acontecimientos que la esperaban, que se propuso pasar toda la tarde en los parques de Tamuz.

Salió de la habitación que se le había asignado mientras permaneciera soltera. Levantó la vista cuando sintió aquellos pasos tranquilos, sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de ellos. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, su prometido y futuro esposo.

- Kaho te espera a bajo, Sakura.

- ¿Me acompañas abajo, por favor?

- Por supuesto, además, quería aprovechar de despedirme. Regresare muy tarde hoy, así que cenarás con mi familia.

- Está bien, Zusaku – respondió entre triste y molesta.

- Prometo que cuando nos casemos esa situación cambiará – la tomó de las manos cuando ya habían llegado al primer piso – todo mi tiempo será tuyo – besó ambas manos de la joven.

- Ve tranquilo y vuelve sano. Es lo único que me importa.

- Buenos días, Sakura – aparecía Kaho en escena con su deslumbrante presencia.

- Buenos días, Kaho.

- Tu general te espera afuera, querido amigo.

- Debo irme – miró a Sakura – cuídate mucho – ella sonrió y lo vio a travesar el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- Pasear.

- Hay una obra de arte circense en la plaza central ¿te interesa?

- Claro que sí. Los artistas de este lugar son muy buenos. Me gusta mucho verlos.

- Entonces eso haremos.

Al llegar a la plaza Sakura se iluminó con los colores que presentaba el circo. Había colores saturados y brillantes. Le gustaban los rojos, azules, verdes y amarillos que presentaban los trajes de los artistas. En los árboles más altos del lugar colgaron unas cintas y dos acróbatas parecían volar enrollándose en aquella tela roja. A medida que pasaba la tarde el cielo se nublaba hasta que una gota se deslizó suavemente por una mejilla de la castaña.

- ¿Lluvia? – habló las castaña extendiendo sus manos para atrapar alguna otra gota.

- Así parece.

Sakura miró el cielo y vio como nubes grises habían tapado cada rastro del celeste cielo que caracterizaba a Tamuz. El sol había desaparecido y a consecuencia de ello estaba bajando la calidez del día. Al bajar la mirada la castaña se paralizó. Pestañeó y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

- Syaoran…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

En un impulso rápido e inútil comenzó a caminar rápidamente entre las personas que había en el lugar, sentía como su acompañante la llamó pero su conciencia había ensordecido en el momento en que vio al hombre que deseaba con intensidad. Cuando logró salir de la muchedumbre vio que el joven estaba doblando la primera esquina que encontró o al menos eso creyó ella. La tormenta se estaba preparando, escuchó el sonido de la lluvia con más claridad y comenzó a correr.

Sin darse cuenta chocó con un caballo que a alguien se le había escapado. El animal relinchó fuerte pero a la castaña no le importó, ese hombre iba llegando al final del cerro, donde terminaba la calle, lo alcanzaría y hablaría con él, aunque no estaba segura de que quería hablar pero lo necesitaba, cada poro de su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Logró esquivar el animal sin mayores complicaciones, y aún podía observar al joven de los pasos firmes, empezó a correr nuevamente por la calle que en ese momento estaba totalmente vacía. Sin darse cuenta llegó al final del sendero y él ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

"_Se ha ido"_

Empapada con la lluvia, con frio y agitada, miró el cielo y comenzó a estudiarlo, las gruesas gotas golpeaban sus hombros y desorientada comenzó a caminar sin saber cuál sería su destino. Sin quererlo se vio perdida, desconocía el lugar en el que estaba, nunca la habían llevado a esa parte de Tamuz y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía con el vestido mojado, el pelo desarreglado y sus botas junto a la parte inferior del faldón estaban embarrados, en ese momento creyó sensato buscar un lugar para protegerse de la lluvia.

En aquella desamparada colina, al final había una pequeña casa, era de madera y piedra y si no hubiera sido por la luz que atravesaba por las ventanas no la habría visto detrás de aquellos gigantes árboles. Se acercó decididamente al lugar, ya que, pensó en que seguramente viviría una familia común y corriente, amable y humilde quienes estarían felices de prestarle ayuda.

La puerta principal estaba abierta y había restos de huellas de barro cerca de ella. Entró con discreción para no interrumpir, cuando vio que las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas abiertas, supo que realmente alguien estaba ahí, pero la casa se veía desierta y triste, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que la chimenea estaba encendida, pero no había nadie gozando de su abrazador calor. Sakura notó que la lluvia había comenzado a cesar, ahora las gotas iban una que otra vez golpeando lo que fuera a un tiempo pausado y descontinuo. Se exaltó, ya que desde la habitación continua sintió unos pasos, se quedó paralizada junto a la puerta y en un segundo se le ocurrieron mil disculpas que podría darle al dueño de ese hogar por entrar sin autorización.

Los nervios que sentía la obligaban a correr pero en un escalofrió decidió quedarse ahí, después de todo ya la debían haber escuchado, además, pensó que si corría parecería un vil delincuente huyendo y ella, simplemente, estaba buscando un refugio así que decidió quedarse para intentar hablar y agradecer a quien fuera por el techo.

Los primero rasgos de aquella persona aparecieron con un relámpago que irrumpió, era un hombre alto el cual se quedó quieto en el marco de la puerta, ella no quiso hablar y todo rastro de alguna palabra se perdió al momento en que el trueno llenó sus oídos. El hombre siguió caminando hacia el fuego en silencio y se sentó en un sillón que había cerca del fuego. Sakura vio su perfil y notó que era joven, vestía una camisa blanca de seguro y del color del pantalón no estaba segura, podría ser café o negro, gris quizás.

La joven se quedó paralizada en el rostro de él, lo analizo y respiró hondamente al darse cuenta de quién era su anfitrión. El hombre de facciones intensas y dulces, de pelo revoltoso y ojos como la miel. Él miraba fijamente el fuego, totalmente quietó. Sakura avanzó lentamente y luego dudó.

- Syao…

Su voz salió áspera, y estiró su brazo con ganas de tocarlo pero él estaba demasiado lejos para ella. Él, finalmente, la miró a los ojos.

- Acercate al fuego, Sakura – se escuchó tal cual como ella lo recordaba, sintió algo tibio en su pecho y vaciló.

- No quisé venir… es solo que estaba lloviendo y… - él la miró cálidamente.

- Hazme caso esta vez, Sakura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ahora vivo en Tamuz, evidentemente.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde el día que nos despedimos en Siván.

Sakura comenzó a caminar pausadamente hasta donde estaba Syaoran. Sakura tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa, su pecho estaba entre frio y caliente y un cosquilleó le recorría todo el cuerpo. Finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba el joven, lo miró y él le indicó que se sentara a su lado. Ella ocupó el lugar señalado.

- Sólo me quedaré hasta que la lluvia se haya disipado. Gracias por recibirme en tu hogar – él sonrió con algo de amargura y un gesto cortés.

Él le ofreció una taza y en ese acto sus dedos rozaron los del joven y sus nervios se terminaron de crispar. Se concentró en la taza, tenía un rico olor, estaba caliente y su sabor era dulce. Su cuerpo sintió recorrer el brebaje y sonrió pero al mirarlo nuevamente notó la intensidad con que Syaoran la miraba. Se humedeció los labios.

- Gracias – dijo devolviéndole la taza – creo que ya debo irme.

– Aún sigue lloviendo. No tiene sentido que te vayas ahora – miró la taza y bebió un poco – sonrió – quédate un poco más. Deberías quitarte la chaqueta para que te seques más rápido.

– No me puedo quitar la chaqueta – dijo jugueteando con sus manos.

– ¿Por qué?

– La verdad es que… este vestido y la chaqueta no están diseñados para quitármelo en frente de otras personas.

– ¿No tienes una blusa abajo?

– Es la pechera, con espalda pero no tiene mangas – se sonrojó ante la situación.

Syaoran estaba distinto. Ella lo podía sentir, no le hablaba con la misma dureza que las últimas veces que se habían visto.

– Llevas el pelo tomado. Cada vez lo tienes más largo – habló acercando un poco más a ella.

_**Viajar por tus poros.**_

_**No es el aire lo que me hace hablar,**_

_**Es tu risa.**_

El color de la cara de la joven se tornó bermellón cuando notó lo que quería hacer su acompañante. Lo tomó por las muñecas sin decirle una palabra pero con un poco de enojo en su mirada que se desmoronó en un segundo ante la calidez de aquel cuerpo, del olor que tenía. Los dedos de él habían ido a parar a los botones de su chaqueta con obvia intención.

_**Viajar…**_

– Syaoran… me voy a casar con Suzaku – él la miró – esto no está bien…

Él comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de la joven, y ella cedió. A continuación Syaoran dirigió sus manos hasta el peinado de Sakura y retiró aquello que sostenía los cabellos sujetos dejando que se esparcieran como fuera su voluntad. Él enredo sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, los abrió con suavidad, se veía un poco pelirroja con el contraste del color del fuego.

_**No es el aire el que me hace hablar,**_

_**Es tu risa.**_

– Tienes frió aún… te cuidaré como lo hiciste tú una vez…

_**Y vagaré sembrando en la orilla**_

_**Y al regresar, mi lengua afilada,**_

_**Sabrá borrar lo falso.**_

Syaoran atrajo a Sakura hasta su pecho, mientras terminaba de quitarle la chaqueta para luego tirarla por algún lugar. La joven aún tenía frio pero los pequeños temblores que la estaban comenzando a recorrer no tenían nada que ver con eso. Él la miraba fijamente y ella levantó una mano para tocarle una mejilla. Tembló nuevamente la joven mientras los dedos suaves y acalorados de Syaoran se deslizaban por la curva suave y delicada del mentón de ella hasta llegar a su cuello donde se detuvo. Permanecieron inmóviles por unos instantes hasta que, con un deseo imposible de seguir controlando, él toco la boca de la castaña con la suya.

_**Viajar por tu sangre.**_

_**No es lo suave lo que me hace temblar,**_

_**Es tu risa.**_

_**Viajar…**_

La lluvia comenzó a sonar fuertemente. El frio de Sakura había desaparecido bajo el fuego inteligente de ese beso, los labios fríos de la joven se calentaron. Syaoran tentó las comisuras húmedas de ese beso; primero una, luego la otra, rozando las superficies sensibles, disfrutándolas lentamente. Ella mostró un indicio de cordura pero él no le prestó atención, la estrecho más contra su cuerpo y eso le ayudó a intensificar el beso. El reinició el recorrido con sus dedos que había pausado en el cuello de la joven, bajando por él hasta sus pechos, entrando en contacto con uno, el cual encerró con sus dedos rozando suavemente la punta con el pulgar. Ella se sorprendió ante aquellas caricias tan íntimas.

_**No es lo suave lo que me hace temblar**_

_**Es tu risa.**_

– Sya… ¿qué haces? – dijo intentado apartar su cuerpo y sus labios del joven. El sonrío acompañado de una sonrisa indomable.

– Te voy a hacer el amor, Sakura.

_**Y vagaré sembrando en la orilla**_

_**Y al regresar mi lengua afilada**_

_**Sabrá borrar lo falso.**_

– Pero no puedes… ¡Me voy a casar!

– ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió. Ella intentó zafarse de él pero él la sujetaba con firmeza entre sus brazos, ella podría haber intentado algo más pero no tenía ninguna intención.

– Es una locura…

– Lo sé – y la queja de ella murió antes de surgir.

Las pestañas de Sakura se dejaron caer, mientras que los labios de Syaoran buscaban los de ella. La joven suspiró y abandonó toda resistencia apretándose contra él.

_**Y vagaré sembrando en la orilla**_

_**Y al regresar mi lengua afilada**_

_**Sabrá borrar lo falso.**_

La investigadora suavidad de aquella boca sabía a café tornándose totalmente embriagadora. Sus labios eran firmes, tal como los recordaba. Ella le tocó la lengua con la suya algo tímida al principio y después con aceptación. Las manos sobre su cuerpo, buscando, provocando, la llenaron de asombro. Era posible sentir la contenida potencia de aquel cuerpo contra el cual se apoyaba, sentir el profundo latido del corazón. Era como si ambos se vieran impulsados por deseos y necesidades desesperados, por una predestinación que separaba la voluntad humana, cualquiera que fuese.

_**Y vagaré sembrando en la orilla**_

_**Y al regresar mi lengua afilada**_

_**Sabrá borrar lo falso.**_

_**¡Todo lo falso!**_

Sakura ya no sentía vergüenza, ahora se sentía excitada. Sintió como sus venas eran atrapadas por una calidez especial, sentía el placer ir apareciendo desde su estómago, comenzando a salir por sus poros, cosquilleándole todo el cuerpo y de pronto se asustó por la urgencia que sentía de tener las manos de Syaoran en su piel desnuda.

_**Y vagaré…**_

Él la empujó con delicadeza hacia atrás hasta que quedara totalmente estirada sobre el sillón. Syaoran, con dedos diestros, terminó de desabotonar la parte superior del vestido. Posó los labios en el cuello de ella, gustando de la dulce fragilidad, tocando con la lengua el pulso que allí aleteaba, en tanto liberaba unos cuantos botones que le quedaban, aparecieron las suaves curvas de los pechos por encima de la camisola bordeada de encaje, finalmente, desabrochó la falda, tirando la camisola hacia arriba para quitarla junto con la blusa. Dejó caer todo al suelo. Sakura no usaba corsé, le parecían incómodos, los había conocido cuando llegó a ese país pero prefería algo más natural. Ahora sólo quedaban las bragas bordeadas de encaje.

Syaoran se quitó la camisa, revelando su pecho, los hombros anchos que se iban estrechándose de a poco hasta la cintura. Desabrochó sus pantalones y se movió para quitárselos mientras la joven lo seguía con la mirada llena de curiosidad. Estaba desconcertada ante la varonil belleza de aquel hombre y estaba convencida de que sería imposible unirse a él.

Syaoran volvió a estrecharla. En sus ojos una llama pasional bailaba en ellos. Apoyó una palma abierta en el abdomen de Sakura y la deslizó hacia arriba para encerrar uno de los pechos blancos, de venas azules, luego el otro, mientras tomaba cada extensión rosada y tensa en el húmedo calor de sus labios y lengua. Los pechos de Sakura se hincharon hasta llenarle la mano. Ella contuvo el aliento, mientras aquella mano se movía en pausados círculos y luego comenzaba a bajar hasta llegar a las bragas, acariciando suavemente la piel de su vientre, bajando todavía más, hasta llegar hasta la cumbre de los muslos.

Los músculos de Sakura se tensaron ante aquel contacto, insoportablemente íntimo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató inconscientemente de cerrar las piernas pero Syaoran no se lo permitió. Entonces surgió aquel estremecimiento, una pura y agradable sensación y lentamente se fue relajando. El placer iba aumentando, y a la vez desaparecían los temores, sus venas palpitaban con la aspereza del vello que rozaba la curva de la cintura, el tentador sendero que trazaba su lengua al recorrerle los pezones antes de atraparlos de nuevo con su húmeda y acalorada boca. Se sentía viva como nunca antes, atrapada por la ausencia de sus sentidos y el deseo apareció en todo su esplendor borrando todo rastro de conciencia. No había nada más que ellos dos.

Ella le tocó el pelo, enredándolo entre sus dedos y luego deslizó sus manos a través de su cuello hasta llegar a los hombros. Abrió sus manos sintiendo el estremecimiento bajo la piel, extasiada, llena de puro placer sensual. Entre abrió los labios toda trémula. Su sangre estaba en llamas, y su piel ardía con propio fuego. Sentía la entrepierna plena y en ella un vació que quizás nunca fuera hacer llenado. Un ruido grave escapó de su garganta y arqueó el cuerpo hacia el hombre que la abrazaba.

Syaoran la sujetó por la cintura, deslizando la mano por la curva de una cadera, atrayéndola contra su virilidad, a la vez que se estiraba a su lado. Sakura sin dudar y llena de satisfacción, se movió para permitirle el paso al joven.

Un dolor punzante la dejó sin aliento y rígida dejando aparecer en sus ojos una inesperada oleada de lágrimas. La recorrió un escalofrió cuando sintió que él se detenía en el principio del lugar que nunca había sido traspasado, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Se aferró a él hundiéndole las uñas en los brazos. Él estrechó su abrazo y con un rápido movimiento de cadera, pujó contra ella, imponiéndose profundamente, penetrando ese estrecho círculo de inquietud hasta convertirlo en felicidad y así se quedó por largos segundos. Lenta y dulcemente comenzó a moverse contra ella hasta que la tensión paró, transformándose en una alegría cosquilleante. Estaba hecho y la satisfacción se elevó dentro de ella mezclándose con el cálido líquido fluyendo del éxtasis mientras Syaoran se erguía por encima de ella, poniéndola de espaldas, abrió sus ojos para mirarla.

Sakura bajo las manos para deslizárselas por el pecho, explorando con las puntas de los dedos el triángulo de vello suave que apuntaba hacia la dura superficie del vientre. Buscó su mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de él.

– ¿Quién eres, Syaoran? – susurró Sakura en un suspiro. Algo parecido al dolor apareció en la cara del joven y en ese mismo segundo desapareció.

– Eso no importa, Sakura – habló acercándose tanto que en sus palabras sus labios rozaron los de ella.

– No realmente… – murmuró levantando las manos para atraparle la cara, atrayendo sus labios hasta los propios –…por el momento – terminó mientras el volvía a hundirse en su cuerpo transportándola hasta la profundidad de sus pasiones que recién empezaban a despertar.

El fuego que había se había extinguido, quedaban solo las cenizas. La tormenta se había marchado y ellos seguían con los miembros entrelazados y los pechos agitados por la respiración que se había estabilizado. Los dedos de ella estaban enredados en el cabello del joven mientras que él rozaba la cuerva del cuello de Sakura con sus labios. En lo que quedaba del placer se abrazaron y se miraron aturdidos y con un dejo de felicidad escapándose por los ojos. La noche ya había llegado.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado! Sé que para variar me demoré un montón, pero esto de ser estudiante de arte a veces no me da tiempo ni para comer xD!**

**Besos!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cáp.!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeloooooooooouuuu! Lo sé... me he demorado un montón en traer la siguiente parte de hermosa parejilla de Clamp... pero los estudios han robado mi vida **

**U.U... y me encataría poder decir: "pero será la última vez", pero les mentiría y no soy fan de las mentiras, asi que...**

**PARTY STARTED!**

* * *

**País Tamuz**

**Capítulo 9**

"_**Donde brillan los mares y sopla fuerte el viento,**_

_**Un hombre abraza a una mujer…"**_

El caballo estaba siendo guiado por aquel hombre que hasta hace unas cuantas horas la había tenido entre sus brazos. Ella rodeaba con sus blancos brazos la cintura del joven e intentaba inhalar el aroma suave que poseía mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la espalda de él. En su interior sentía fuego y una paz que no creía posible. Se sentía feliz.

Él la sintió suspirar contra su espalda y soltó una de las amarras del caballo para poder sostener una de las manos de la joven. Ella sonrió ante el sutil contacto y él anhelaba tener la posibilidad de no tener que soltar jamás en su vida a la poseedora de la mano.

Estaban cayendo pequeñas gotas desde el cielo nuevamente, pero los jóvenes ya podían ver la mansión de los Kururugi y, ya había caído la noche. Syaoran detuvo el caballo al costado de un árbol. El castaño descendió primero para luego ayudar a su compañera. Syaoran tomó a Sakura por la cintura para bajarla del caballo sin antes encerrarla entre sus brazos. El ambarino posó su cabeza sobre la de ella y ella correspondió el abrazo.

— Cuidate mucho, Sakura — dijo, con la boca cerca de su oído.

— ¿Por qué te despides? — Dijo desconcertada.

— Porque mañana llega tu familia y el día siguientes te casarás con el oficial Kururugi.

— Pero… pensé que…

Sakura estaba confundida, no sabía si preguntarle si se marcharía de nuevo o guardar silencio y conformarse con el sin fin de placeres que conoció esa tarde entre sus brazos. Ella se movió, aquella calidez que hace pocos segundos había en su pecho se estaba convirtiendo en pedacitos de hielo que se estaban clavando en su corazón. Syaoran se dio cuenta y la apretó un poco más para que no huyera, eso confundió aún más a la castaña.

El cuerpo de él era cálido y parecía que se filtraba en el de ella haciéndola olvidar la confusión que hace segundos se había generado en su cabeza. Sentía el palpitar del corazón de quien se había convertido en su dueño. Cerró los ojos inducida por el ritmo suave que llevaba Syaoran mientras respiraba y se inundó de calor otra vez al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo se moldeaba a la perfección con el de él. Syaoran con una mano tomó una de sus piernas para levantarla y hacerla llegar hasta su cadera y con la otra mano sostuvo su espalda para apoyarla contra el árbol que estaba a su lado. Sakura simplemente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

— Otos ne mis nalde qüi mo i ciside, Sakura — susurró en su oído.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par ante esta oración irreconocible y posó sus manos en el pecho de su acompañante para que él la mirara a los ojos en aquella oscuridad.

— ¿Es tú idioma nativo, Syoran? ¿Él idioma de Adár? — él la miró confundido. Había fallado. Había hablado en aquel idioma que ni siquiera le gustaba recordar.

— Celar. Mi idioma nativo — cerró los ojos tocando la frente de ella con la suya.

— ¿Por qué vi…

— ¿Por qué que, Sakura? — murmuró él acariciándole los labios con el aliento cálido.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y se enfadó con ella por sucumbir tan fácil a las caricias de su receptor y mientras la mano de Syaoran subía poco a poco por debajo de su falda hasta llegar a su intimidad ella perdió la pregunta en su boca, ahogada ante la furia de la sangre que recorría por sus venas, por la necesidad de ser tocada nuevamente por él. Una necesidad tan intensa que se transforma en dolor. De un golpe Syaoran dejó de acariciarla y ella sintió como si el mundo se derrumbara y sin dudar introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa de él para acariciar su pecho. Sakura sintió como Syaoran respiraba profundamente y sintió el roce de sus labios en su frente, y sin dudar, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa. La boca de Syaoran dibujó suavemente con sus labios desde la sien hacia abajo. Comenzó a juguetear con la oreja de ella y se paró en el lóbulo de la oreja para comenzar a apresarlo y luego bajó todavía más para detenerse en la susceptible curva del cuello.

— Ahora vete, Ma imet. Sé que no quieres herir a tu futuro esposo y no quiero que te sientas doblemente culpable — habló alejándose para girar sobre sus talones y centrarse en el caballo. Ella sorprendida asintió, sabía que él tenía razón y se preguntaba como miraría a su buen amigo ahora.

— Adiós, Syaoran — dijo acariciándole la cara antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa donde se alojaba.

— Adiós, Sakura. Me iré cuando hayas entrado a la casa — se sonrieron con tristeza y ella inició su camino.

Sakura tenía muchas ganas de girar y correr hasta los brazos de quien amaba. Estaba segura de eso. Necesitaba cada cosa de él, su aroma, su voz, sus caricias, el sonido de su corazón. Comenzó a correr porque no quería voltear y tampoco quería llorar, debía pensar en qué le diría a la familia Kururugi. Ya era muy tarde así que seguramente ya había regresado su futuro esposo.

"_¿Cómo lo voy a mirar? Él es tan bueno conmigo y yo lo traicioné… y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento"_

Entró a la casa sigilosamente, esperaba con ansías que no hubiera nadie pero como era obvio, en el hall de la casa estaba toda la familia incluyendo su hermano y Kaho. Cuando la vieron entrar todos suspiraron en alivió. Suzaku corrió a abrazar a su prometida, la levantó y besó varias veces sus labios mientras la giraba. Sakura sonreía con un poco de dificultad.

El joven la dejó en el suelo y la miró de pies a cabeza extrañado por la apariencia que traía su prometida.

— ¿Dónde has estado, amor? — Preguntó. Sakura sintió que la última palabra de la pregunta la lastimó.

— Me perdí cuando salí corriendo. Llegué a la cumbre de un cerro y seguí caminando, después ya no pude regresar. Estaba desorientada y pedí refugio en la primera casa que encontré. La persona que habitaba no me negó ayuda y cuando dejó de llover me trajo hasta acá en su caballo — Suzaku la abrazó nuevamente.

— Creo que aquel aldeano debe ser gratificado. Mañana iremos a agradecérselo.

— Le pedí que pasara para darle algo en agradecimiento y dijo que no era necesario. Se fue inmediatamente.

— Estamos felices de que estés bien — habló Kaho en nombre de todos. Sakura sonrió.

— Sube, Sakura. Inmediatamente el servicio te preparará un baño — dijo la madre de Suzaku.

— Te acompaño — habló el sub oficial mientras rodeaba los hombros de la joven en un abrazo.

Sakura sonrió y pasaron por al lado de todos los presentes. Su hermano la miraba con extrañeza y ella sabía que a él no se le escapaba un detalle. Algo tenía en mente y ella sabía que no se salvaría de lo que fuera.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras de a poco. Sakura sin quererlo le empezaron a tiritar las piernas y, como siempre, Sakura agradeció la compañía de su amigo, el abrazo de él y tenía miedo de lo que se aproximaba. Suzaku era todo menos tonto, de otra manera no sería la mano derecha de su hermano.

— Sakura, Kaho dijo que habías salido corriendo en la plaza, pero abajo no explicaste el por qué, quizás, te encontraste con alguien ¿o no? — Sakura sonrió.

— ¿Y con quién? En Tamuz no conozco a nadie, Suzaku. Tú lo sabes… — ella acarició la cara de él mientras entraban a su dormitorio — Cariño… — ante aquella palabra se sintió asquerosa… — sé que estabas preocupado pero créeme que salí corriendo en un impulso. No lo sé… fue tan extraño… corrí, corrí y corrí y cuando quise detenerme estaba perdida — en ese momento se estaba sentado en la cama donde dormía Sakura. Él sonrió.

Suzaku la besó con una suavidad soñada y ella con remordimiento de desear que fuera Syaoran lo aceptó. El silencio invadió la habitación mientras él se alejaba unos cuantos centímetros para mirarla mientras sus manos arreglaban aquellos cabellos desordenados que reposaban sobre las mejillas de su novia. Sakura para no sentirse peor cerró sus parpados ante el roce tibio de los labios del joven. Labio con labio, pero ya no les producían nada. Sus alientos se volvieron uno y ella sintió un sabor diferente llenarle su boca. Él la abrazó para acercarla aún más a su pecho y ella se limitó a poner una de sus manos en la mejilla de él. Un nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando. Él, delicadamente, intentaba tentar con dulzura las comisuras de la joven, luego, comenzó a saborear el paladar de la joven con un poco más de intensidad incitando a que los labios de Sakura se abrieran un poco más pero, en ese preciso momento, a los labios de Suzaku llegó un sabor salado, lo que hizo que él se alejara velozmente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Ella mordía sus labios para intentar contener el llanto. Meneó la cabeza — Sakura, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras.

— Es solo que… me asusté mucho en la tarde… fui una tonta… te preocupé y tú eres tan bueno conmigo — él la miró extrañado ya que Sakura lo abrazó intensamente — perdóname, Suzaku, soy lo peor.

— Tranquila. Lo único que me importa es que estas bien — le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Perdóname, por favor — repitió en un llanto ahogado.

En ese momento apareció la mucama de Sakura para avisar que la bañera estaba lista para que ella tomara el baño. Suzaku asintió y tomó de la cara a Sakura para limpiarle las lágrimas.

— El agua te calmará, amor y mientras iré a pedir que te preparen una infusión para que te la tomes acostada —besó la frente de Sakura y salió de la habitación.

Sakura estaba destrozada. Sabía que lo que venía y no encontraba una solución. En dos días sería la mujer de Suzaku pero ella ya no era pura ni casta y él se daría cuenta, y luego la odiaría. Ante ese pensamiento quiso llorar de nuevo, estaba consciente de que él jamás la odiaría y eso le causaría más daño aún.

Cuando ya estuvo bañada, en pijama y con el pelo seco, se recostó en la gran cama que le habían dado encontrando, que a la altura de sus pies, había un guatero de la época para abrigarle. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró profundamente. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

— Sakura, soy yo — era imposible no reconocer la voz profunda y seria de su hermano. Sakura tragó saliva.

— Adelante, Touya.

— ¿Cómo estas, monstruo?

— Cansada… pero bien. Estoy segura de que no me resfriaré — le sonrió a su hermano que en ese momento se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

— Me alegro y, debido a que te sientes bien, te voy a preguntar algo con la esperanza de que me digas la verdad, como lo habías hecho hasta el día de hoy — la miró fijamente — ¿dónde estuviste?

— Ya les dije… me perdí y un aldeano me ayudó.

— Kaho me dijo exactamente por donde habías desaparecido y más tu breve relato, me atrevo a decir que se dónde estuviste y con quien estuviste.

— Por favor, Touya, ¿qué insinúas? Yo no conozco a nadie de Tamuz y lo sabes.

— Por la zona en la que estuviste aquella tarde, está viviendo el joven que era sospechoso de los asesinatos en Siván — Sakura se mordió los labios pero se mantuvo firme.

— No lo sabía. No lo he visto… Kaho, como la llamas, seguro también te lo contó — habló tratando de desviar la atención de su hermano. Touya se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta firme y antes de salir se detuvo.

— Si te veo con él, Sakura, ten en cuenta que si no te casas con el oficial Kururugi, tú destino será un claustro.

Sakura ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañear y vio cómo su hermano desaparecía entre las sombras del pasillo. La castaña odió al General por unos cuantos segundos y tuvo ganas de llorar otra vez. Aquella ola de sentimientos encontrados no la dejaban estar bien. Sabía que se había enamorado pasionalmente del misterioso Syaoran, pero estaba consciente de que gran parte de la culpa que sentía por engañar a Suzaku era que también lo amaba, aunque con menos intensidad.

Sakura caminaba por el jardín de los Kururugi. Estaba sola. Tocó uno de sus molares con el dedo índice y notó que estaba suelto. Presionó tanto que se cayó. Sakura lo miró en el centro de su palma y sintió angustia. No había dolor y tampoco sangre. Le faltaba un diente pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya que, si sonreía con prudencia no se notaría.

Rápidamente se dirigió al espejo más cercano y se miró. Abrió la boca y descubrió que no tenía dientes pero, no le importó. Abrió la palma de su mano derecha y encontró que ahí estaban la mayoría de sus dientes pero ni en su mano ni en las encías había sangre, por lo que tampoco sentía dolor. Se miró al espejo y comenzó a practicar una sonrisa donde no tuviera que abrir la boca.

_¿Cómo voy a reír sin ningún diente?_

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba en su cama. Todavía estaba la noche estrellada luciéndose a través de su ventana. Llevó sus dedos hasta su boca para verificar que tuviera todos los dientes y por suerte, así era.

_Solo fue un mal sueño._

Suspiró y se acomodó mirando hacia el velador donde aún quedaba un poco de vela. Trató de reconciliar el sueño pero le estaba costando y cuando dejó de intentarlo una cadena de sentimientos suaves y eléctricos que la recorrieron en su inconsciente, se quedó profundamente dormida.


End file.
